Angel (turned human)
by StopstopitGot7
Summary: Ally's an angel accidentally turned human when she tries to save Austin's life. Austin takes Ally in and they develop feelings for each other. Austin's best friend also starts to like Ally and discovers a huge secret that affects the friends. Will the three survive these "human problems" and the painfully cliche but very entertaining love triangle?
1. Character Guide

_Character Guide:_

**Ally Dawson:**

**(I think you all know what she looks like but here's what she looks like in the show.**

**Portrayed by Kim Sae Ron :** ** data2. whicdn images/123949506/original. jpg**

** ko_KR/News/bntnews/1v1xgddmqfpxv5e0by8vydbaw0ynloac. jpg**

** News/Contents/20140806/72708002. Jpg)**

**Portrayed by Laura Marano**

**Height: 5'2**

**Hair color: Brunette**

**Age:17 (in theory)**

**Began as nameless, ageless Angel but was turned human.**

**Favorite Color: Red**

**Favorite Food: Pickles**

**Austin Moon**

**(Same as Ally,**

**Portrayed by Nam Woo Hyun, aka Namgrease -d 25/2138586/109865756**

** wp-content/uploads/2012/07/Nam-Woo-Hyun-12. jpg**

** welovewoohyun. files. wordpress 2011/11/image. Jpg)**

**Portrayed by Ross Lynch**

**Height: 6'0**

**Hair color: Bleach Blond**

**Age:17 **

**Average teen who is also a triple threat. (Dancing, Singing, Acting)**

**Favorite Color: Orange**

**Favorite Food: Pancakes**

**Skylar Hanning:**

**Portrayed by Lee Sung Yeol**

** image/photos/28100000/Sungyeol-lee-sungyeol-28141719-299-414. jpg**

** www. Asyadizifilm uploads/casts/lee-sung-yeol. jpeg**

** originals/2f/4d/b8/2f4db83546536a25e6ef34aba765aee0. Jpg**

**Height: 6'0**

**Hair color: Black**

**Age:17 **

**His emotions can make him do bad things.**

**He thinks his armpits and toes are the sexiest parts of his body (This a real fact about the actor. Not even joking. What is lee sung yeol Idevenk)**

**Favorite Color: Blue**

**Favorite Food: Fruit**

**Dez:**

**(We all know what dez looks like, right?)**

**Height: 5'11**

**Hair color: Red**

**Age:17 **

**Very random and colorful**

**Favorite Color: Rainbow**

**Favorite Food: Cheese puffs**

**Trish:**

**Height: 5'2**

**Hair color: Black**

**Age:17**

**Feisty and takes crap from nobody. Has a crush on Skylar.**

**Favorite Color: Zebra**

**Favorite Food: Takis**

**Brooke:**

**(We all know Brooke. *rolls eyes*)**

**Height: 5'7**

**Hair color: Brown**

**Age:17**

**Her love for Austin is borderline stalkerish.**

**Favorite Color: Hot pink**

**Favorite Food: Milk**

**Gavin:**

**(We know him too?)**

**Height: 6'1**

**Hair color: Brown**

**Age: ?**

**Ally's senior and older angel. Not much is known about him.**

**Favorite Color: Black?**

**Favorite Food: ?**

**JS:**

**Portrayed by Jang Hyun Seung**

** image/photos/19100000/HyunSeung-jang-hyunseung-19115922-544-720. jpg**

** .kpopstarz data/images/full/2038/115976-4minute-hyuna-beast-jang-hyun-seung-snap-a-selfie-together-jpg . jpg**

** pGNLrGI. Jpg**

**Height: 5'10**

**Hair color: Silvery**

**Age: 17**

**Leader bully. As most bullies are, bullies out of insecurity in love with Hyuna.**

**Also often ponders why water is water.**

**Favorite Color: Red**

**Favorite Food: Chicken**

**Hyuna:**

**Portrayed by Kim Hyuna**

** www .terbaek wp-content/uploads/2013/05/hyuna2. jpg**

** fs70/i/2013/225/3/d/hyuna_4minute_png_render_by_mihvvn-d6hwvdx. png**

** www .allkpop upload/2013/10/af_org/4minute-HyunA-trouble-maker_1381364830_af_org . jpg**

**Hair color: Brown**

**Age: 17**

**Aspiring singer, will do degrading things to get her practice.**

**Scared of chickens. Easily scared in general.**

**Favorite Color: Yellow**

**Favorite Food: Granola bars**

**Jackson:**

**Portrayed by Jackson Wang**

** cfc6d23fcc69cc04a4a453afe320daeb/tumblr_inline_n7dmc6JZZ91sh7kx5. jpg**

** .tumblr f63da17e986c8e0f63cc182e3d9db8d7/tumblr_n1kgvg9bBL1s4uev0o2_250. gif**

** 236x/63/f1/6d/63f16d8f20e10dd3b1702092bd98d0f5. jpg**

**Height: 5'9**

**Hair color: Black (It will take some getting used to his new hair)**

**Age: 17**

**Number 1 fencer in Asia. Crushing on Youngji**

**_Really_**** wants to film an underwear commercial.**

**Favorite Color: Green**

**Favorite Food: Cheese**

**Youngji:**

** 236x/15/b4/e9/15b4e9936118e961a262565ec52ff89f. jpg**

** . ?FileID=30938023**

** .instagram hphotos-ak-xfa1/t51.2885-15/10914563_1540374632913523_1933139537_n. jpg**

**Portrayed by Heo Young Ji**

**Height: 5'5**

**Hair color: Brown**

**Age: 17**

**Class president. Closet optimist and bookworm.**

**When she laughs, she opens her mouth wide, but no sound comes out.**

**Favorite Color: Red**

**Favorite Food: live octopus**

**Key:**

**Portrayed by Kim Kibum**

** .io /asset/6603/9349_c997. png**

** ZCuzk. jpg**

** images/28901472/tumblr_m47lvi7unt1qmxs57o1_500_large.j pg**

**Height: 5'9**

**Age: 17**

**Hair color: Blond**

**The "brains" of the bully trio.**

**Hates uggs with a passion**

**Favorite color: Sky Blue**

**Favorite Food: Sukiyaki**

**Ari:**

**Portrayed by Yagi Arisa**

** 2ymg4cg. png**

** .tumblr a522b7ce6ecb34dc80cd7e704f6fdd27/tumblr_inline_mz6xdjPhI21rds3id. jpg**

** originals/57/e3/13/57e313e153d8bc41498ac72b4b16ae3f. jpg**

**Height: 5'6**

**Age: 17**

**Hair color: Brown**

**Aspiring model. Very conscious about her weight.**

**Does not like strangers and fears dogs.**

**Favorite color: Pink**

**Favorite Food: Chicken made by Key**

**Mark:**

**Portrayed by Mark Tuan**

** image/photos/36900000/-Mark-Tuan-got7-36934043-500-700. png**

** 736x/95/cf/2a/95cf2a3b98ececb00fba1274ce636a02. jpg**

** cgi/img-set/cid/126663057/id/3l9WbSP-4xG3OBhlBhFvvQ/size/y. jpg**

**Height: 5'9**

**Age: 17**

**Hair color: Reddish Brownish**

**Secret Rapper, Dancer and Martial Arts tricker.**

**Thinks he is a cat person but also thinks he is a dog person.**

**Favorite color: red**

**Favorite Food: Hamburgers**

**BamBam:**

**Portrayed by Kunpimook Bhuwakul (Or just his stage name, Bambam.)**

** 736x/fe/f3/71/fef37153cb92dc9875717f3b9849eb34. jpg**

** image/photos/37600000/hot-Bambam-got7-37613115-500-700. png**

** 736x/80/f5/34/80f5346c0f34eb589b33e8f0ca8ec423. Jpg**

**Height: 5'7 but he's grown so like probably 5'9ish now.**

**Age: 17**

**Hair color: He changes it too many times to be sure. Black for now.**

**Mark's friend and would actually like to be more outgoing.**

**Likes to make derp faces and closet cutie**

**Favorite color: Yellow**

**Favorite Food: Cheeseburgers**

_Well that took forever._


	2. Destiny? Irresistible Trouble Pt1

**A/N: Um… Yeah.**

**Based on the KDrama High School Love On**

**(Watch the first Episode here:) (Just for the record, IDK if the link will work)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize, including, but not limited to: Austin &amp; Ally, High School Love On, etc.**

**…Updates may be irregular, especially with final exams coming up and the fact that I have to watch an entire episode before I can write like 3 or 4 chapters.**

_Destiny? Irresistible Trouble Part 1_

In this world, the supernatural do exist.

Humans just don't see them.

Ghosts roam the streets, guided by angels.

But the real angels aren't the type of angels you typically imagine; they don't have wings or focus on the good deeds of humans, but they merely just guide the dead.

When their Black Note shines, it indicates a person has died and they must go collect them.

These angels are also nameless and ageless, and they don't feel human emotions. Therefore, they don't feel joy, jealousy, empathy, sadness, longing, lust, or even what fan girls/fan boys call feels.

Well, typically, that is. There are a few exceptions.

But, I'm not here to talk anymore about the complications and exceptions of angels and you're not here to hear that; you're here to hear the story of one angel in particular.

So let's jump right in, shall we?

Linebreak

**Spring, 2016**

**(A/N: Hey, I'm gonna be narrating for now, bear with me, it'll only last a bit)**

A man stands in front a university entrance.

He's blond, tall, and is fairly muscular.

He runs into a girl, whose face is kept hidden from him.

As they bump into each other, she drops her books. He helps her pick up her books, all but one, and she leaves behind one novel and walks away. He takes one look at the novel and his face changes to one of urgency. He frantically chases after her, but loses her.

The book is titled_ A Span Away From You_, and a handwritten note was written in pen, "To Stupid."

He heaves a sigh of disappointment.

Rain begins to rapidly fall and he begins to look for shelter.

Suddenly, a girl holding an umbrella, the one from earlier, whose face is still hidden stand beside him.

He recognizes her necklace, a key and reaches for his own necklace, a lock.

"You…" he mutters in shock and surprise.

The girl walks off again and his face shows longing.

"When I was still young," he thinks to himself, "we shared love. And now in this moment, I desperately hoped it was you."

**Spring 2014**

The same boy from earlier is riding his moped.

His name is Austin Moon, 17 years old, senior at Miami High School

As he rides his moped, carrying some groceries.

Some place close by, a teen wearing headphones walks down the street, completely oblivious to his surroundings.

His name is Skylar Hanning, also 17 years old, senior at Marino High School

Skylar's appearance is similar to Austin's.

He, like Austin is tall and fairly muscular, (but Austin is definitely more muscular and just slightly taller; Austin at 6'0 and Skylar at 5'8). He is much paler than Austin and has raiven-colored hair, contrasting Austin's beach blond hair.

On the roof of a building in between these two, there sits a brunette girl, dressed in a black dress and wearing some black platform heels. She reads a large book and no one seems to notice the girl on the top of the building.

Austin speeds across the road on his moped, carrying some groceries in the back. Shawn crosses a cross walk, not hearing Austin and his moped that are about to hit him.

Austin sees Skylar and tries to skid to a halt; only being given seconds to react.

As Austin skids, time beings to slow to a stop.

The girl on the top of the building is the only one with movement, her hair blowing in the wind and her book now lies beside her. She stares at the scene below.

A puff of grey smoke emerges by Skylar and the girl appears out of the smoke.

Book in hand, she walks toward the teens and looks at both of them before grabbing Shawn's backpack and pulling him backward, to the end of the sidewalk, before the road.

She gives one last look before walking off into a puff of smoke and time resumes as normal. Austin falls off his moped and the groceries fall to the floor.

Skylar removes his headphones and stares at Austin as he groans in pain and stands up. Austin faces Skylar and gestures for Skylar to hand him the onion that is by Shawn's foot.

Skylar looks at the onion and looks back at Austin. Austin scoffs in disbelief Skylar stomps on the onion and puts his headphones back on and walks off, unaffected.

Austin almost throws an onion but settles with just giving a glare.

Linebreak

Eventually, Austin does make it to his destination, _Miss Moon's Asian Food_.

Miss Moon's Asian Food has an almost café-like interior and Austin stands behind the counter cutting onions with his helmet on, the eye protection down, to keep from crying.

An old woman with short blonde hair comes out of a door, fastening her apron.

"Hey! What are you doing?" she scolds, as he comes out from around the counter and she pushes his eye protection up, "I'm going to do it anyway, so why bother?"

"Miss Moon," he sniffs as he pulls off his helmet, "I don't want to see you cry"

"But that's not crying, Austin," she smiles in amusement, "that's because the onions sting."

"Whatever. Anyway, you can't cry." He stubbornly says.

He then tucks his helmet under one arm and holds one hand out, looking at Miss Moon expectantly.

Miss Moon glares as she pulls some cash out of her apron and slams it into his hand.

"You're so sly. You'll become rich," she arches a brow.

"I'll save a lot of money and let you live in luxury." He offers.

Miss Moon smiles. "Even if you don't get a job, I just want to stay with you for a long time."

He laughs, "Right?" he picks up his backpack, "You're so realistic."

"I'm leaving!" He calls out as we walk out to get to school.

"Have a good day" she smiles behind him.

Linebreak

Shawn walks out of the convenience store with a fruit water and a bowl of instant ramen. He sits at a plastic table and begins to eat.

Behind the plastic table, there's a side walk at which Austin parks his moped and walks off. However, parked front of Austin's moped is a white SUV from which a man walks out.

He sits at the table and joins Skylar.

"How much longer are going to keep acting like this?" The man demands.

"What did I do?" Skylar questions.

"Your mom is worried about you because you only eat instant noodles," the man replies.

"Which mom?" Skylar counters, annoyed.

"Both!" The man shoots back.

"They're both probably lying anyway. They don't actually care." Skylar huffs and continues eating his noodles.

"Why don't you like your stepmom?" The man sighs.

"She's not my type of person." Skylar answers.

The man lets out a defeated sigh.

In the distance, Austin's voice is heard.

"Mister, please wake up!" Austin shouts.

A man is collapsed on the side walk, and Austin is crouched beside him, surrounded by a crowd of people.

Austin elevates the man's head and begins CPR. The man from earlier, who can be assumed as Skylar's father tells people to back up and calls an ambulance while Austin continues CPR.

Austin rests and regains his breath while Mr. Hanning continues the CPR.

A puff of smoke appears and the girl from the building appears once more with her book. No other people seem to notice her presence as she stares at the collapsed man.

"Come out now," she says to the body.

The man's soul floats out of his body and she opens her book.

"Harold Leetham, 59 years old, male." She reads out her book and his visage can be seen, "Died on June 13th, 2014."

The man's spirit looks at his now corpse.

"Am I really dead?" he asks the girl.

"All humans die," she says to the man, "it's inevitable."

"Then you are?" He questions.

_I guide the spirits of dead humans. And humans call us angels_

_The man's body is being put into an ambulance by a gurney, but he won't be revived_, she monologues.

She sees Harold looking at his body being loaded into the ambulance. Her face shows only a hint of remorse and she speaks to him once again.

"Follow me." She orders.

She begins to walk off, Harold trailing behind her with no other choice.

Austin pants as he checks his phone, "I'm late"

He grabs his backpack and begins to run off.

The girl feels his presence and moves out of the way as he almost runs through her. She smiles at the avoidance.

"Hey!" Shawn's father calls to Austin, holding up his jacket that he left.

Austin turns around and begins to run back to retrieve his almost forgotten jacket, running through the girl in the process, catching her off guard. She drops her book and falls off balance.

_Humans and angels live in different worlds, so we won't feel impact even if our bodies pass through each other._ She thinks to herself, almost sadly. _But, after meeting that human boy, strange things began to happen._

Linebreak

In classroom 2-5 of Miami High, students stare at their phones muttering phrases such as "He's amazing!" or "How can he be so brave?"

They were watching the video of Austin doing CPR on Harold which had already gone viral.

"His heart is as perfect as his face!" One raven haired girl says to her brunette friend.

Her friend softly glares. "Give it to me while I'm being nice."

The raven haired girl moves to get out her wallet, but another girl with auburn hair and a bun stops her and pulls out money from her own wallet.

"Tell me if you need more." The auburn haired girl says to the brunette.

The brunette places her wallet on top of the money and the auburn haired girl follows suit. They both stare expectantly at the raven haired girl who simply shrugs.

"I heard you skipped school to follow around my sweetie yesterday," the brunette interrogates the auburn haired one.

"Mind your own business," she scoffs.

"Will you be able to keep your spot as the top student with those behaviors?" The brunette fires back.

The auburn haired girl rolls her eyes and Austin walks into the classroom. Immediately, both girls smile.

Austin walks through the classroom, under everybody's admiring stare as he wipes is sweat with his arm. He sits at his desk which is covered in handmade sweets from girls and the brunette and auburn haired girls approach his desks with handkerchiefs.

Austin ignores the girls and grabs the stack of sweets and places them in the back.

"Is anyone hungry?" He calls to the class and the boys of the class rush to grab the sweets, much to the girls' protests.

The teacher enters and calls everyone to their seats, scolding them for their loudness.

Linebreak

The students watch a video lesson as the teacher doses off. Austin decides to play a prank on the teacher and reflects the light of the sun off of his phone, successfully waking the teacher. Irritated, the teacher grabs a pen and chucks it at Austin who catches the pen without missing a beat and smirks.

"This little..." The teacher trails off as he approaches Austin.

Suddenly, the door to the classroom opens and a middle aged lady enters. She is dressed in fancier clothes and marches in.

"Hello, Cassidy's mother." The teacher greets formally.

The auburn haired girl, now identified as Cassidy gasps in shock.

"Where's Austin Moon?" Cassidy's mother demands.

Austin stands up and raises his hand. Cassidy's mother stares at Austin venomously and walks over to him.

"Austin Moon." She reads off of his name tag.

Cassidy's mother then proceeds to slap Austin right in the middle of class.

"Mom!" Cassidy exclaims.

"How dare you seduce my daughter." She spits. "If she doesn't get into college because she's dating an idiot like you, will you take responsibility of her life?"

"You just need to keep being an idiot so my Cassidy can stay in the top spot of this school." She glares.

As students record, the teacher beings to scold them and demands they put their phones away.

"It's your fault too, Teacher." Cassidy's mom accuses, "You shouldn't have let _him_ approach my daughter. He doesn't even know his place."

"Mom please!" Cassidy refutes, exasperated, "_I _followed _him_ around!"

Her mother ignores her and continues to accuse Austin, "Was it easy to seduce my innocent daughter?"

"I didn't seduce her," He replies, eerily calm, "And I've never fallen for her."

She scoffs, "How rude… Cassidy Jessica King, do you think I paid for your expensive tuitions for you to elope and make snack foods for the rest of your life!"

She pushes Austin, "And you… If you ever seduce Cassidy again, I'll kill you"

Cassidy sprints out of the room in embarrassment and irritation.

"Cassidy seems to not take after her mom. She's really embarrassed, unlike you." He accuses.

"What did you say?" demands, "Who do you think you're talking to?"

"I'm counting on you, teacher. Keep my Cassidy away from this fool." She says before she walks out of the room.

As soon as she leaves, the teacher approaches Austin, "Follow me to the office. The rest of you, keep studying!"

Austin and the teacher walk to the stairs, but Austin stares at the top stairs expectantly.

Linebreak

A couple was shopping for TVs at an electronics store. The TVs showed the show _Switched At Birth_ and on a sofa in front of the TVs, the same brunette girl from the rooftop was laying down, leisurely watching the show.

Her excited smile faded as the people invaded her view of a ginger man and a raven haired girl. Annoyed, she stood on the sofa, trying to get a better look.

"Why do like human's TV shows?" A male voice with a southern drawl asked. She turned her head and saw the man with spiked brown hair and tan skin dressed in similar clothes as she and also holding a black note.

"It's always the same story, but with different people." He said, monotonously. "Why are you so interested?"

"Feelings of hurt, happiness and the feelings of love… Why do humans experience love when they know they'll have to part? Why do they live when they know they will die? I feel like I understand that when I watch these." She explained, pointing to the TV.

The male angel's black note beings to chime and shine.

"Well humans surely don't allow us to rest," He said.

"Bye!" She waved at him, not even giving him a glance.

"Keep your nose out of the human world and just do your job," he chided, appalled.

"Yeah, yeah," She replies, not taking her eyes off the screen, a little bit deflated.

He gives one last look and a hint of a smile before disappearing into gray smoke.

She continues watching and on the TV screen, the boy can be seen grabbing the girl with long black waves and kissing her.

The girl gaps and stands on the sofa once more as she squeals, "Oh yes!"

She stares longingly at the screen and her black note begins to shine and chime. She lets out a groan of disappointment.

"Not now, I'm busy!" she yells at the book. She continued to watch the screen, softly gasping, but the book continued to shine and chime.

"Ugh this is a big moment!" she whines. "Why I ought to…"

She gave up and opened the book.

_Cassidy King 18 years old, female, _the book read.

She sighed and closed the book.

Linebreak

A girl is standing on the edge of a building, it's Cassidy.

The angel girl can be seen sitting on a close by edge with her black note.

Austin runs out onto the roof.

"Cassidy!" He calls. "What're you doing?"

The angel girl sees Austin and exclaims in surprise. "Wait… You again?"

Cassidy turns around. "It's… not the first time you know. Every time I felt frustrated or helpless or if I didn't want to see my mom, I come up here. I hate my mom and… even myself for being like this."

Cassidy turns back around and looks down. Austin jumps onto the ledge with her.

"Let's die together then," Austin says to Cassidy.

"Austin…" Cassidy replies, surprised.

"Take my hand." He urges, holding out his hand.

"Are you guys shooting a Rom-Com movie? I don't have the time for this!" The angel girl protests.

"I'm ready." Austin says seriously, "Are you?"

Cassidy shakes her head and backs up from Austin, and Austin follows, inching towards her.

Above, a storm breaks out and they both look up in uncertainty, the action later repeated by the angel girl.

The angel girl quickly looks down at her book which begins buzzing. It seems it cannot makeup it's mind on who will die, Austin or Cassidy.

"It said Cassidy before!" The angel girl exclaims in confusion, "What's going on? Who is it? What's wrong with this?"

The storm worsens as Austin and Cassidy stare at the grey sky grimly.

The angel girl shakes the book, trying to fix it. "What's wrong with this? Gosh!"

She accidentally drops the book off of the building, but teleports down on hood of a car in time to catch it and she smiles in victory.

She opens the book once more but it still won't make up it's mind.

Austin suddenly shoots toward Cassidy, a determined look on his face, and pushes her off of the ledge, safely onto the roof floor. However, the force of the wind was too much for him to resist and he falls…

Off of the building…

Quickly, slowly…

He falls directly over the car that the angel girl was sitting on-now laying as fell back in surprise-and to avoid a collision, she uses her angel powers to keep him over her, but separated by a force field like barrier as he stares down at her, wide eyes and suspended in the air.

The scene around them glitches, and the force field shines an overwhelming bright white.

On the ground, the girl's black note can be seen.

It reads, _Austin Moon, 18, years old, male _with his visage on the page.

And the notebook slowly disappears…

**A/N: So yeah… I'm awkward.**

**Um please leave a review, follow me, favorite me, all that jazz.**

**Asian Song recommendations of the day….**

**Seeing as it ****_is _****the first chapter, I'm like obligated to recommend the soundtrack for the show this fic is based off of so yeah…**

**1\. (title song) by Infinite F ****_*song also available in Japanese _****(Korean) (Japanese)**

**2\. 2. Chocolate Cherry Night (End Song) by Mad Clown and ****요조 ****(Don't Worry, IDK what that says too, if that even reads IDK, just put Mad Clown.) (Listen to it here)**

** 3\. Too Good by Jung Ji Goon (Listen here)**

** 4\. What My Heart Wants To Say by Lel ft. Linzy (Personal favorite. I LOVE THIS SONG LIKE YAS) (Listen here)**

** 5\. Your Waltz by Afternight Project (Listen here)**

** You by Afternight Project (YAS) (Listen here)**

** 7\. Cmon C'mon by Crayonpop (Love this too) (Listen here)**

** Ya Ya by Urban Zakapa (Listen here)**

** 9\. Little Star by Standing EGG (Listen here)**

**Please give this a follow, favorite, and write a review.**

**Okay… Um yeah.**

**(I'm an awkward person if you haven't noticed)**

**-Juri**


	3. Destiny? Irresistible Trouble Pt2

**Hey. Um. Yeah.**

**Thank you to AusllyRauralover100 for following and favorit-eing!**

**rebekahjr14: Thank you so much! I've update today, as you can probably see. (**_**wow Juri of course she can s she's reading this ok ur stupid.**_** Wow thanks Sienna. That was her by the way ok I'm awkward nope. ***_**Sigh* **_**Husherz Sienna.)**

**Watch The 1st episode here: www .youtube watch ?v=S-nFHwvSOBg**

_Destiny? Irresistible Trouble Part 2_

_Last Time_

_Austin suddenly shoots toward Cassidy, a determined look on his face, and pushes her off of the ledge, safely onto the roof floor. However, the force of the wind was too much for him to resist and he falls…_

_Off of the building…_

_Quickly, slowly…_

_He falls directly over the car that the angel girl was sitting on-now laying as fell back in surprise-and to avoid a collision, she uses her angel powers to keep him over her, but separated by a force field like barrier as he stares down at her, wide eyes and suspended in the air._

_The scene around them glitches, and the force field shines an overwhelming bright white._

_On the ground, the girl's black note can be seen._

_It reads, Austin Moon, 18, years old, male with his visage on the page._

_And the notebook slowly disappears…_

"Oh my god!" Mrs. King exclaims when she sees the pair unconscious on the front of her convertible as she walks out of the school building.

Austin laid faces down on top of the angel girl, who was on top of the car.

That is, he did _not_ pass through her.

Cassidy, still at the top of the building, stared down at the commotion below in confusion.

Her mother saw her peeking down from above and shouted, "My daughter!"

Linebreak

Austin and the angel girl laid side by side on the top of two identical hospital beds, both of them attached to IVs.

A nurse opened the curtains as she came to check on the pair.

Austin groggily rose, shocked. "I'm okay?"

"Oh, you're awake?" The nurse observed.

Austin saw the girl on the bed across from him and asked, "Will she be okay?"

The nurse smiled, "don't worry, your girlfriend will be fine, she just passed out due to shock. She'll be free to go after she finishes the IV liquid."

"She's not my girlfriend…" he mumbled after the long-gone nurse.

The girl begins to stir and Austin towered over her face. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey, are you alright?" Austin asked the girl.

"What?" she thought to herself, "can he see me?"

"Are you hurt?" Austin tried again.

"Hurt? He can't possibly be talking to me, right?" she thought, confused.

The girl sat up and stared at Austin, testing him.

"Are you really okay?" Austin repeated, slowly.

"This isn't possible…" she said, trying to convince herself and then addressed Austin, "You aren't talking to me, right?"

"Who else would I be talking to?" Austin retorted.

Austin moved his hand to try to feel her forehead and the girl grabbed his hand and bit it. Austin groaned in pain.

The girl's eyes widened an she began to feel her body. She screamed loudly and Austin jumped back in surprise.

The felt her entire body and patted her face. She cautiously put her now bare feet on the hospital floor. She took small, careful steps around the room and Austin grabbed her hospital slippers.

Her eyes once again widened in shock.

"What's wrong?" Austin asked.

"My blacknote!" The girl exclaimed in panic as she ran back to the hospital bed and practically tore it apart, searching for it.

"What's a blacknote?" Austin questioned, confused.

"My blacknote!" She exclaimed again, still frantically searching, "This is absurd! I can't believe this!"

"Are you looking for a black note book?" Austin offered.

The girl searched under the bed, between the mattresses and everywhere else twice, but eventually gave up, distraught and sat on the bed, shoulders hunched.

"Tell me what you're looking for so I can help you," Austin tried, still holding the slippers, 'I can find you anything except for your sanity."

Linebreak

The girl and Austin stood on the sidewalk outside of the hospital and the girl fidgeted with her clothes and looked down at her hospital slippers.

"Your address, phone number, city… You really don't remember anything?" Austin asked her.

"Why would I need to remember any of that?" She asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"Just try to remember where you came from," Austin said patiently.

"Even if I tell you, you won't believe me." She scoffed.

"Tell me, I'll trust what you say," Austin replied.

She sighed and pointed to the sky. Austin scoffed and shook his head.

"See? I knew you wouldn't believe me." She pouted.

"You should've just said you came from the ground, that would have been more believable." Austin snickered.

The girl didn't say anything and made another revelation. She slowly moved her hand over her chest. Her eyes widened in shock for a third time and she screamed once more, bringing her other hand to her chest as well.

"What's wrong?" Austin asked, worried.

"It's beating! Is it like that for you too?" She asked, frenzied and reached to touch Austin's chest.

Austin moved away, "What are you doing?"

"How could this happen?" She whined as she felt her head and her sides.

She then spotted the male angel guiding the spirit of an old man and she stared.

Austin saw the girl staring at something and looked in the same direction she was looking, but saw nothing. He turned to the girl, a confused look on his face.

The girl smiled and ran into the road, and into the path of an oncoming car, and Austin pulls her wrist, forcing her back, her arms went around his waist on instinct and her ear was pressed up against his chest.

"What are you doing?" Austin uttered.

She listened to his chest.

"Yours is beating too," she observed, pulling her head away to look at him, but kept her arms around his waist, "have I really become human?"

Austin pushes her away and exclaims in protest as he puts a hand to his heart.

The girl stared at the older angel again, unfazed. "Older Angel!"

The male angel looked at the girl, wide-eyed.

"Hurry!" she smiled at the older angel, and beckoned him to her.

Austin stared at the girl in disorientation, as he didn't see anything-or anyone- in the direction she was looking.

"What is she doing?" He asked himself, "She's freaking me out"

The older angel teleported to the end of the sidewalk and the girl walked closer to him.

"What have you done?" the older angel asked the girl.

"Well, I tried to save him and this happened," She said as she gestured toward Austin, "My blacknote is also gone."

"Your blacknote is gone?" He asked, in disbelief.

"I looked everywhere, but I couldn't find it!" The girl exclaims, to what looked like nobody to Austin.

Austin tilted his head as he watched the girl talk to what looked like air to him, "Who is she talking to?"

" I don't know where I lost it." She wined, to no one.

"Has she gone insane?" he asked himself. "Because of me? It can't be. No way, right?"

"So you became like this after you tried to save him, right?" The older angel confirmed and the girl nodded, solemnly.

Austin snapped out of his self-debate and grabbed her arm.

"Let's go," he said to her, "we need to get help before it gets worse"

The girl turned around as she was being dragged away by Austin and addressed the male angel.

"Please find a way for me to get back, I think this guy is the answer," She shouted and nodded her head towards Austin.

Linebreak

Austin dragged the girl to the front of a police station, and she wrenched her arm out of his grip and tried to walk away, only to have her wrist again grabbed by him who dragged her by some painters who were painting the front of the police office.

"I think this is the only place you can go," he said to the girl who was struggling to get out of his iron grip,

She finally got her arm out of his grip and a painter who was leisurely singing a song stared at the girl in shock who stared right back. The painter stood up and she flinched.

Austin stepped in and grabbed her wrist, giving the painter a warning look. He dragged her into the station, this time, he girl was willing.

The painter stared after them, before shrugging and continuing his song where he left off and painting once more.

Linebreak

Austin and the girl sat in front of an officer, who was behind a laptop.

"Your name?" the officer asked the girl.

Austin leaned forward, "She doesn't know her name or her address," he told the officer, "I think she's out of her mind"

Another officer came in, the man we know as Mr. Hanning.

"Oh you're the boy from this morning." He smiled at Austin, "The kind boy"

"Do you know these kids, boss?" The officer asked Mr. Hanning, "I don't think I can help them. What should I do?"

The girl suddenly stood up and looked around cautiously.

Mr. Hanning smiled gently at the girl, "Can I ask you a few questions?"

Austin stood up and pulled her down by her shoulder.

Austin's phone rang and turned backward as he answered his phone.

"Hello?" he said, "Dez?" he questioned.

_On the other side of the phone call…_

"What? The police station?" Dez blurted in surprise.

Dez was at Miss Moon's Asian Food.

Mrs. King walked toward Dez, smirking while Mrs. Moon had a look of surprise.

"What are you doing there?" He asked.

"Why is Austin at the police station?" Mrs. Moon asked Dez.

Cassidy's Mother snatched Dez's phone and hung up.

"Good. He knows where he belongs. Let's go." She said, slapping Dez's phone back into his hand and walking out of the store.

"Wait a minute…" Mrs. Moon called weakly after her, "Um, Dez, watch the store for me"

"Okay, later Mrs. Moon!" Dez smiled after her, the oblivious person that he is.

_Back at the Station_

"You really don't remember your name?" Mr. Hanning asked the girl.

"Shoot. They can't know. Um…" the girl thought to herself as she looked around the station.

She spotted a poster for a so-called _Dawson's Creek_. She smiled.

"Dawson!" she smiled at Mr. Hanning

Shawn's father forced a chuckle, "Dawson? Do you have a last name?"

She looked around once more, smile fading.

_Do not feed the stray alley cats._

She grinned, "Ally."

"Ally? Ally… Dawson Ally?" Mr. Hanning muttered in bafflement.

Austin looked at her, confused, "Don't you mean 'Ally Dawson?'"

"Ally, Yeah… Ally…" she muttered to herself, "Ally Dawson!" she repeated, confidently.

"Hey! You didn't tell _me _your name!" Austin pouted in accusation.

Mr. Hanning and the other officer uttered amongst themselves and the officer began to search for an "Ally Dawson" in his database.

"So you remember your name now? Then you'll probably remember the other things soon, then!" Austin stood up.

"Please help her, if you find any information," Austin passed as he wrote his cell phone number on a piece of paper, "please call me. I'll be leaving now."

Ally suddenly grabbed his wrist with both hands, halting him form leaving. Austin tried to pull her hands of, but she kept her grip and looked at him firmly.

Then, , accompanied by the teacher, who held a file, walked in.

"I see you know where you belong," Mrs. King spat, removing her sunglasses.

"What? Mister!" Austin shouted, confused by his teacher and Mrs. King's presence.

Mrs. King grabbed a chair and sat down, smirking.

"What brings you here?" Mr. Hanning asked Mrs. King.

She smiled sinisterly, "I'd like to sue this kid," She crossed her arms and Austin slowly sat back down, "for aiding and abetting suicide and for school violence."

"Hey!" he protested.

"My daughter tried to kill herself because of this brat!" she screeched, "Oh my god. You ruin your _own _ life, don't interfere with my daughter's! My goodness!"

Mrs. Moon ran into the station.

"Oh my!" Mrs. Moon sighed, "Oh my goodness!"

Austin stood up and turned around, "Grandma!"

"What's going on!" she fretted.

Mr. Hanning stepped out from behind the desk and tried to comfort the elder, "You can talk to me. Let's have a discussion to try to settle this instead of suing-"

"Sue!" Mrs. Moon whispered, frantic.

Mrs. King scoffed and stood up, "The police talking on the side of the perpetuator?"

"You can't sue someone without evidence. They're just kids, so let's talk this out!" MR. Hanning defended.

Ally suddenly stood up, "He saved your daughter, I saw it."

"Who the heck are you?" Mrs. King cocked a brow, too "classy" for profanity.

She nodded her head towards the teacher who sighed an handed Mr. Hanning the file.

"Claims made by the students against him for school violence." She smiled, an evil glint in her eye, "That's good enough evidence, right? Finish this quickly."

"Teacher," Austin gritted out.

"He didn't do anything wrong!" Ally defended, "I saw everything."

"And who are you to keep nosing in?" Mrs. King spat out.

"Me?" Ally leaned back in disbelief, but quickly regained her sass, "I'm Ally Dawson!" she nodded, "Who are you?"

"How dare you talk like that to your elder!" Mrs. King screeched at the girl, "Do you know who I am?"

Ally leaned forward daringly, "You're a bad lady."

Mrs. King's mouth hung open in shock and Austin stepped in.

"You go wait outside," he ordered Ally.

"But I saw everything!" Ally defended.

"I said wait outside!" he chided lightly.

Ally stayed put, pouting. Eventually, Austin grabbed her hand and pulled her into the hallway.

"Don't move and be quiet!" He said, pointing to accentuate his point.

"Hey! How can I _not _move? And stay quiet?" Ally groaned in frustration, "You're much louder than me!"

She moved, as if to threaten somebody, but calmed down almost immediately, settling for putting an aloof expression on her face.

Mrs. Moon put her hand on a chair and sank down, "Please forgive my grandson! Please!"

Mr. Hannning moved behind Mrs. Moon and helped her up, "Please stand."

Mrs. Moon sighed and continued pleading, "He needs to get through high school, at least. Or he can't get a job!"

"That's not my problem. This is so annoying! You're so persistent!" Mrs. King squealed, leaving.

"Wait! No, Please!" Mrs. Moon shouted after her, before retracting, putting her hand to her head.

The teacher moved to follow Mrs. King, to be stopped by Austin.

"Did they really write that report?" Austin asked, sternly.

"So why keep creating troubles?" he scolded, weakly.

Mr. Hanning addressed the other officer, "Detective Parker, please compare their handwriting."

"Yes," Detective Parker replied.

The teacher, whose back was turned to them, scrunched his face in annoyance.

"If you're lying," Mr. Hanning accused, "The law is very harsh on lying about serious matters like this."

The teacher gave a silent sigh of worry and panic and shook his head before continuing to walk away.

Austin watched the teacher leave as he remembered something,

_Linebreak_

_Flashback_

"_Ma'am, that's a little too.." the teacher trailed off, sitting at a desk, on the phone._

_He was writing something as he conversed to someone of the phone._

_He had left the door half open and Austin passed by, stopping as he saw his teacher being sort of suspicious._

_The teacher noticed Austin, but feigned ignorance and gathered his papers, clearing his throat loudly._

_Linebreak_

Austin clenched his fist and ran out after his teacher, Mrs. Moon following him. He grabbed the teaher's shoulder to get his attention.

"That report is fake!" Austin yelled, "Why did you do it? Are you that afraid of Cassidy's mom? Is it because she's the executive!? Is it because she provides the school with money!?"

"The new school is going to be in the same area. It was the best I could do." The teacher replied.

Mrs. Moon was frantic, "Thank you, sir. Thank you!"

The teacher left and Austin turned to his grandmother.

"I saved Cassidy! I'm the victim here!" Austin said.

Mrs. Moon shoved him, " I didn't raise you to be like this and create trouble!"

"You don't believe me, grandma?" Austin asked, softly, "I was wrongly accused!"

"If I get one more call saying you're at the police station, I won't bother with you anymore." She sighed.

In the parking lot, Mrs. King screeched as she took in her car's appearance.

"Oh my god!" she stomped her foot, "wait a second!"

Her car was covered in writings, all in varying colors of paint.

"'Liar?' Who did this? 'Idiot and a Bad Lady?' Who did this!? Goodness! 'Noisy and ugly!?'" she read off her car, disbelievingly.

"Hey! What part of me is Ugly!? Who did this!?" She screamed.

Linebreak

A baffled Ally, at Mrs. Moon's shop, whose face was covered in paint splotches watched in amazement as Dez ate some rice with chopsticks.

_Put it in your mouth, _Ally instructed to herself internally, _Chew. And Swallow. Okay, got it!_

She grabbed her own chopsticks with a clenched fist and stabbed some rice. However, she was still not able to pick the food up and kept stabbing at the food violently. Austin watched in puzzlement as ally stabbed the rice.

"Calm down!" He chided.

She stopped, looked at Austin and nodded. She drew her hand back, to make a very strong stabbed and Austin quickly grabbed the chopsticks out of her hand and replaces it with a spoon.

"Use this to scoop the rice." He explained slowly.

"Sorry," she replied, holding one hand up in apology.

She scooped the rice and put it in her mouth. Little did she know, the rice was mixed in with Chinese five spice powder.

Her face contorted in surprise and pain, "What is this?"

Austin looked at her, exasperated.

"Wow do you like attention?" Dez asked, shaking his head in disappointment, "You can't even eat spicy foods?"

"Rice with Five Chinese Spice Powder is supposed to be spicy, duh." Dez sighed as he took another bite of the Rice.

"Spicy?" Ally asked, her face still scrunched.

Just then, Mrs. Moon came to Ally's rescue and provided her with a glass of water.

"How old are you?" Mrs. Moon asked Ally.

"I don't count my age," she replied.

She realized that wasn't normal when everyone stared at her in disbelief, so she shrugged.

"Same as him, then." She replied pointing to Austin.

"You're 17?" Mrs. Moon asked her.

"Right, 17!" she beamed as everyone stared at her in shock.

"You're lying right? You look way younger than me." Austin accused, bewildered.

She merely gave a small smile and turned her head. Then, she spotted a sign, _Help Wanted: Looking for Part-Timers._

"I want to do that!" she exclaimed, pointing at the sign.

Dez and looked behind them.

"Mhm, have you worked before?" Mrs. Moons clarified with Ally.

"Hey! Don't think about staying here permanently!" Austin interjected, "It's just for today!"

Mrs. Moon looked dissaprovingly at Austin, "Do you have any parents?"

Ally sat in her seat, unmoving.

"You don't remember?" Austin offered.

Ally nodded.

"If you eat some and rest, I'm sure you'll remember!" Mrs. Moon tried to cheer her up, unknowing of the truth, "But since you saved Austin, you can stay as long as you'd like."

"Grandma!" Austin protested.

"She saved your life!" Mrs. Moon glared and then addressed Ally with a gentle voice, "go get changed and come back down."

Ally hummed in appreciation and smiled widely, "Thanks! Thank you!"

"You're welcome," Mrs. Moon chuckled.

Austin looked at his Grandma, disapprovingly and sighed.

Linebreak

Austin skipped rocks across the moonlight river while Dez sat on Austin's moped behind him.

"You really didn't get hurt at all from the incident?" Dez asked, doubtfully, then smiled in amazement, "Wow that's amazing."

"Yeah…" Austin replied, suspicion seeping into his voice, "The car didn't even get as little as a scratch."

"When are you going to move schools? Come to mine! We can be in the same classes and everything!" Dez suggested, excitedly, shining the headlights of the moped at Austin's face.

"There's nothing I can do." Austin replied, covering his eyes, "Stop that."

"Then just come to our school!" Dez whined, "Being a coward is the fastest way out of this lawsuit!"

"Man, being popular is so tough." Dez sighed, before perking up, "So, you should just teach me how to be popular, then you won't have to suffer-"

Austin walked over to his moped and pushed Dez out of the seat before sitting down on it himself. He quickly put his helmet on and drove away, looking smug.

"Austin! Wait for me! Tarry the turtle doesn't wanna walk anymore!" Dez complained.

Linebreak

Ally was in Mrs. Moon's bedroom was now in a flowy blue floral skirt, some white socks, and a large long-sleeved blouse, courtesy of Mrs. Moon. Ally flitted around the room, staring curiously at everything.

She fidgeted once more before deciding to sit down beside Mrs. Moon whop was counting the profits of the day.

The door to the bedroom opened and Austin walked in, now in pajamas-white sweatpants and a white T-shirt.

"Miss Moon! You earned a lot today!" Austin observed, excitedly, moving to sit down next to Mrs. Moon.

"Why? Do you have a problem with something?" Mrs. Moon fired back.

"Miss Moon…" Austin pouted excitedly and tried to grab some of the money while she slapped away his hands.

"You took a shower, don't touch the dirty money." She scolded.

"You say it's dirty but you love it." Austin shot back, sulky.

"Money gives you strength when you're old." Mrs. Moon defended, "Oh right,"

Mrs. Moon pulled out a box from behind her.

"This was for your birthday." She explained.

"Is it from dad?" Austin questioned, opening the box to reveal a pair of shoes.

"Your dad is so stupid. How could he send the same size every time?" Mrs. Moon huffed.

"Just ask him to send money like mom does." Austin instructed and threw the box by Ally, "You can have it."

Ally beamed, "Really? Thank you!"

Austin's face remained emotionless as Ally picked up one shoe and examined it, making a noise of agreement.

"so your dad sent you this from Korea? Then where's your mom?" She asked him, curious.

Austin's eyes flashed cold and Mrs. Moon looked at Austin in fear.

"So she doesn't live here?" Ally pressed, purely curious.

"You're probably tired, you should go to bed!" Mrs. Moon patted Austin's shoulder desperately.

"I'm not changing schools. Never." Austin argued and moved toward the door.

Ally grabbed a pillow and followed him. He looked at Ally in amusement.

"What? You want to sleep with me?" He asked.

"Why? Can we not sleep together?" Ally tilted her head in confusion, "That's what they all do in the TV shows."

Austin chuckled, "Do you know what you're saying? What's the next part?"

Ally passed to think for a few seconds, "It was dark."

"So you did see it." Austin turned to his grandma, "Goodnight, grandma." And eft.

"Hey, you can't mention his mom in front of him again. If you do, you'll have to leave. Okay?" Mrs. Moon instructed Ally.

"Why not?" Ally queried.

Mrs. Moon gave Ally a look. Ally nodded.

"Alright..." She replied.

Linebreak

Austin was in his room and he sat at his desk. On his desk, there were a few stray books, a computer, his phone and a jar of gum. He pulled out a box from under his bed and opened it. It was filled with money. He pulled out the money he received from his grandmother in the morning and added it to his makeshift piggy-bank. He then grabbed his jar of gum and chewed a piece.

Next his desk on the left was a shelf. He could have put books there, but he filled it with paraphernalia. And in front of his shelf laid his bead with a plaid comforter. On the right side of his desk was another shelf, this one containing books. Photo frames and a mini telescope sat atop this shelf.

Austin collapsed on to his bed and twirled the necklace on his neck. It was a gold chain with a key on it.

"Where does my mom live?" He asked to nobody.

He continued to lay on his bed and chewed his gum when his phone rang. The caller ID showed it was Cassidy.

Linebreak

Ally snuck down to the store's fridge and stared at the many beverages inside of the glass screen. She curiously opened the fridge and grabbed a pink skinny, tall can of juice. She popped the tab open and cautiously took sip. She tilted her head and lightly smacked her lips. She then grabbed a tall blue can and did the same, this time, really enjoying the taste. She smiled and grabbed another can, a purple one this time and scrunched her face in surprise, abruptly putting it down.

"It's bubbly!" she exclaimed in surprise, her hand coming to her throat.

Austin walked out of the house and into the very dimly lit store, gasping in surprise upon seeing Ally with her hair in her face, and a single light shining on her face, illuminating her visage in an eerie way as she smiled in an equally creepy manner.

"Geez!" he sighed in exasperation, before walking out of the store.

Ally stared after him in confusion and curiosity.

Linebreak

Cassidy sat at the bench of a park as Austin approached the bench next to it and sat down, both of them on the edge of their respective benches.

Cassidy looked down, "Sorry."

"Let's not see each other again," Austin replied, resting his elbows on his knees, "I'm not about to get expelled for this, but no matter how hard life is, don't go trying out kill yourself, okay? 

He stood up and started to leave when Cassidy suddenly grabbed his wrist to stop him. Austin didn't turn around.

"You were just trying to save me, I'll explain it to my mom." Cassidy argued desperately, "And you should talk to her about it too! And-"

"Beg her?" Austin spat, turning his head as he wrenched his wrist out of Cassidy's feeble grasp.

He turned to see Ally behind a tree, flailing her arms around oblivious to the situation happening with him and Cassidy. Cassidy however, did not give up and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'm not going to let you change schools!" She protested, "I'll try to stop it in any way I can."

Austin kept his gaze on the flailing girl, "So my change of schools depends on you and your mom?"

"If you go out with me, I'll make sure you don't have to change schools!" Cassidy offered, desperate.

Ally finally noticed Austin and Cassidy's situation, and Austin beckoned her over. Confused, Ally looked around, before pointed to herself, silently asking him, _me? _Austin nodded and Ally slowly walked over to the pair.

"I'm sorry, but can you leave?" Austin asked, removing Cassidy's arms, "My _girlfriend _is here."

Cassidy looked at all in rage and confusion, Ally looked back at the two in matching puzzlement as Austin took off his jacket and draped it on Ally's shoulders.

"Why did you come here so late?" Austin scolded playfully, smiling at her.

"What? Um… Well…" Ally stuttered, confused.

"Let's go." Austin grabbed Ally by the shoulders and led her away.

"Austin Moon!" Cassidy screeched after the couple.

Austin put his arm around Ally and muttered to her, "Don't look back, just keep walking."

"Hey! You imbecile!" Cassidy continued to scream.

Linebreak

Austin and Ally walked down a bridge, Austin now wearing his jacket again, stopping at the stairs when Austin noticed Ally's untied shoelace.

"You're clumsy." He chided, before bending down to tie her shoelaces.

"Wow! You're talented! I can never do that!" Ally praised in amazement.

"I told her that you're my girlfriend…" Austin trailed off, wondering if he should explain the situation or not.

Ally giggled, "It's okay. I've seen this type of scenario in TV shows a lot. It's kinda fun!" she squealed.

Austin chuckled at her antics, standing up, now finished tying her shoes.

"I'm a girl and we're friends, so you weren't wrong!" She beamed.

"I wish you were a boy," he smiled and poked her forehead.

They both began to descend the stairs to the bridge. Austin sighed, looking at the buildings while Ally stared at him, in question.

"Are you really not going to transfer schools?" She asked, "Is moving schools really such a bad thing?"

He suddenly stopped and Ally followed his lead.

"I guess it's bad…" Ally bit her lip guiltily.

He stared ahead, but looked at her from the corner of his eye, "It's not," he turned to her, "It's just your memories get stolen."

They continued to descent.

"Your memories get stolen?" Ally asked, tilting her head, "It's a bad thing then!"

"Well, there are some memories I _want _to forget," Austin sighed.

"Getting stolen, forget… Ugh that's so complicated," Ally huffed, "Humans are too complex."

Austin stops again along with Ally.

Austin turned to her, "You say that like you're not human."

They both looked to the sky and sighed in sync.

"When can I go back?" she asked herself, before raising her voice, as if she was talking to the heavens, "_Can _I go back?"

Austin stared at the sky, wordlessly.

Ally waved her hands to the sky, "Look at me! I'm right here!" She shouted.

Austin looked at Ally and smiled before returning hi attention to the sky.

"I'm right here too!" he shouted like Ally had.

They smiled at each other and returned his attention to the sky before laughing.

"Who are you talking to?" Austin asked her.

She merely smiled in response. And they laughed once more.

"You really are crazy," he chuckled and they finished their descent.

**So yeah.. The links didn't work so…**

**Asian Song Recommendations of the day:**

**Now by Trouble Maker (J: Like this song is the ABSOLUTE BEST **_S:I second that_**)**

**Trouble Maker by Trouble Maker (They're just amazing and I ship them so much omg like yas 2hyun!)**

**Stop Stop it by GOT7 (GOT7 IS THE ACTUAL BEST KAY)**

**A by GOT7**

**Mikazuki by Ayaka (Really old song but really good)**

**Okaeri by Ayaka (This song makes me cry.)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Juri**


	4. Destiny? Irresistible Trouble Pt3

**Hiiiii! *Is too perky today***

**Thank you to AusllyRauralover100, lolzauslly, behold with awe, Ross's Juliet, rauslly35 and taylorchristine00 for following.**

**Thank you to AusllyRauralover100, lolzauslly, taylorchristine00, and behold with awe for favorite-ing**

**Behold with awe: Thank you so much! Love you! **

**Rebekahjr14: Yep. The King family are some serious bishie fishies. Thank you and I'm sorry it's confusing. Could you please tell me which part is confusing so I can fix it? **

_Destiny? Irresistible Trouble Part 3_

_They both looked to the sky and sighed in sync._

"_When can I go back?" she asked herself, before raising her voice, as if she was talking to the heavens, "Can I go back?"_

_Austin stared at the sky, wordlessly._

_Ally waved her hands to the sky, "Look at me! I'm right here!" She shouted._

_Austin looked at Ally and smiled before returning hi attention to the sky._

"_I'm right here too!" he shouted like Ally had._

_They smiled at each other and returned his attention to the sky before laughing._

"_Who are you talking to?" Austin asked her._

_She merely smiled in response. And they laughed once more._

"_You really are crazy," he chuckled and they finished their descent._

It was morning at _Mrs. Moon's Asian Food_

Ally sat at one of the tables in the very left of the store, very close to the door that separated the store from the house, what seemed to be alone, with two plates. She was practicing using chopsticks by transferring dry beans from plate to plate, one by one. Her grip was still sort of unsteady.

However, if we took things from a different perspective, we could see she was sitting with the older angel from the electronics store.

"How much longer will I have to stay human?" she asked him, not ceasing her practice.

"Until I find a way to fix it." He male replied, monotonously.

"If you don't will I die?" Ally questioned, frazzled.

"Probably," he shrugged.

Ally's hand fell and rested on the table as she stared at the older angel with wide eyes.

"I'll die?" she shouted, before switching to a begging tone, "Older angel… Please find a solution."

She then continued her practice, as if they never conversed about her possible demise.

"By the way, what are you doing and why?" he inquired.

"I found out that humans are all about using chopsticks," she explained, "you need to be able to do this to eat and survive. Their food is actually really good you know?"

She smiled to herself and looked up at him.

"You should try some too…" she trailed off as he looked at her with a flat expression.

He lifted his hand and used his powers to transport the rest of the beans to the other plate. She stared at the now full plate vacantly.

"You're not human. Don't forget that." He yelled.

She stared at him with a twinge of disappointment in her eyes, her face tinted with sadness.

"I'm leaving," he told her as he stood up and grabbed his blacknote that was on the table and walked away from the table.

"Older Angel…"Ally called after him, "I'm sorry…"

"For what?" he sighed, turning his head, "becoming human?"

"I don't know…" she bit her lip, "just everything, I guess."

The male angel kept his eyes on the floor and slowly turned his head back around.

Then, Austin walked out of the house and into the store. The angel was mere centimeters from "bumping shoulders" with Austin.

"No! Avoid him!" Ally shouted in panic.

They both ceased their steps. The male angel stared at Austin, and back at Ally in disappointment while Austin whipped his head around several times comically.

Ally, realizing her mistake, slightly calmed, but still panted from shock.

Austin walked towards Ally, a bit worried, "What's wrong?"

Ally sat back down in her seat, dazed and Austin took the seat across from her.

"Were you talking to somebody?" he asked, looking behind around the restaurant.

"No, I was alone…" she muttered unconvincingly.

"Is this because of the accident?" Austin questioned, immediately worried as he reached over to place a hand on her forehead, "does your head hurt?"

Mrs. Moon walked out of the house and sat at the table next to them, beginning to cut her vegetables.

"What's this 'hurting' thing you keep talking about? What does it feel like?" she inquired, confused.

"Oh my god, Grandma! I don't think she's mentally stable!" Austin accused.

"Quit it," Mrs. Moon scolded, "Ally come here and watch what I do."

As Ally walked over and observed Mrs. Moon while she cut vegetables, the phone rang for a delivery. Austin answered and jotted down the address and order. (Apartment 510, until 104. A meal set)

Linebreak

Skylar sat at his desk, which was equipped with a mini shelf, a lamp and a mac. Behind the desk to the left was a large shelf and next to that, to the right was his bed. His walls were covered in posters and his right wall was another self. A knock sounded at his door, which was behind the shelf on the right, and the door opened to reveal Mrs. Hanning.

"Let's eat, son." She called to him.

He ignored her and placed his headphones on his head while he continued to study.

Mrs. Hanning walked over to his desk and spotted a notepad and a pen. She grabbed the pen and wrote on the notepad, "Let's eat."

Skylar ripped out the paper and crumpled it defiantly, "Let's eat separately then."

She sighed and muttered, "I don't want to eat with you either."

Just then, Skylar's dad poked his head into the room, "Come on, the soup's getting cold!"

Mrs. Hanning placed a fake smile on her face and replied in a sugary one, "We're coming!"

Skylar looked to his _step _mother with a disgusted look.

The doorbell rang and she ran to the door and answered it.

"Someone ordered delivery?" Austin called into the house, a box in one hand.

"We didn't order," she replied to Austin.

"Apartment 510, until 104?" he recited.

"Yes, but we didn't order." She repeated.

Mrs. Hanning began to pull the door shut, but Austin poked his foot and stopped her.

"Wait," he looked at the note, "this is correct, you really didn't order?"

"We didn't…" she replied, hesitantly, looking into her house.

Mr. Hanning and Skylar now sat at the dinner table, eating.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Mr. Hanning sighed.

Skylar refused to admit it, but didn't deny it, "I'm hungry."

"Skylar ordered it," he called to his wife.

She huffed, "wait here."

She walked over to grab her wallet as she "talked to herself," "Silly me, I ordered it, but I forgot about it."

"Why did you come so late?" she glared at him as she took out a 20 dollar bill.

He apologized and glanced at the 20 dollar bill, "I don't have change…"

She huffed once more and began removing her card, "I'll pay by card then."

"You have to tell us in advance if you want us to bring the card reader." He stated in an apologetic tone.

"What am I supposed to do then?" she hissed.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault I didn't bring change, so just enjoy the food and pay next time." He said as he handed her the box.

Mr. Hanning came to the entrance and handed him a 10 dollar bill, "Keep the change."

"Thank you," he said, also, "starting next week, we only deliver if the order exceeds 20 dollars. Gas rices are going up so…"

Mrs. Hanning scoffed and shook her head and took the bag of food, "Really? Then I guess we have to order from somewhere else from now on."

"Well you could, but my grandma's food is the best. If you order more than 20 dollars next time, I'll throw in some freebies." Austin negotiated.

Mrs. Hanning huffed and walked into the kitchen, "Let's eat son!"

"Please enjoy and call again." Austin smiled at Mr. Hanning before leaving.

Austin walked to him moped and sat down. "'Let's eat son!' Pfft. I hope you get indigestion."

Austin's phone rang and he answered. After the call, he rushed off on his moped.

Linebreak

"I should attend some cooking classes." Mrs. Hanning observed, stroking Skylar's head, "Maybe it's because he's growing, but it looks like he's losing his appetite."

Skylar glared at her. _You two-faced witch. Get your frickin hand off me, bish fish._

Well, that's what he wanted to say. As for bish fish, he just thought her face resembled a fish and found that amusing.

"Then how about you make me some royal cuisine?" Skylar settled.

Mr. Hanning acted as if he hadn't heard that, "Are you at all curious about the man who passed ot on the street?"

"I'm more curious about my mom," he shot back as he stood up and left the dinner table.

"That little… Who does he learn from?" Mr. Hanning defended himself in front of his wife.

"Don't embarrass him, he's probably feeling awkward around me," Mrs. Hanning looked down in fake disappointment.

Skylar sat on his bed reading when a knock sounded the door and Mrs. Hanning came in with a tray of food.

"You should win an Oscar for that scene," Skylar said, indifferently.

"Same for you," she replied, putting the tray on his desk.

"You're so stilted…" He sighed.

"Sometimes you need to be conceited," she arched a brow, "otherwise they'll get sick of you."

"You came in and ruined our family, yet you teach ethics at school. Isn't that ironic?" he yelled.

"Yet your teacher is your stepmother." She crossed her arms, "Listen here. _I_ didn't cause the break up, but _I'm _ here taking responsibility for this family."

"No, if it weren't for you, dad wouldn't have broken up with mom." He argued.

She let out a breathy laugh, "Is that a compliment? Thanks, but this is your dad and I's business. You focus on studying. I heard the exams are going to be hard."

Linebreak

Mrs. King placed a packet of paper on one of the tables. Mrs. Moon sat down slowly, moth agape while Ally stood by the table, unmoving.

"Ten thousand dollars!?" Mrs. Moon shouted in disbelief, "does it really cost that much to repair your car?"

Mrs. Moon looked to Ally, "Did you really do this?"

Ally hung her head in shame. Mrs. Kind tittered triumphantly.

"You and Austin have fun in jail then!" She laughed.

Austin burst into the store and looked at the packet, "Ten thousand dollars? Are you doing this to make me transfer schools?"

"Of course! I guess you're pretty smart. I told you that if you kept seeing Cassidy, you would get expelled. But you called her out again last night." Mrs. King smirked.

"She called him out." Ally intervened.

"You don't butt in." Austin said to Ally.

"Just look at you two." Mrs. King sighed.

"I'm not going to change schools." Austin said to Mrs. King firmly.

"Then don't. That's completely fine. You'll just get in trouble, I'll get my money and you'll be expelled." She squealed excitedly.

"You're rich and successful. Wouldn't it be easier to just make Cassidy transfer?" he asked.

"No you see, the problem in that is there's no guarantee that Cassidy will be at the top in a different school. So, you transfer. If you do, I'll wipe this measly ten grand." She shrugged.

Suddenly, Mrs. Moon slammed her and on the table and stood up.

"Austin, don't transfer. I'll pay you so don't ever show up in front of Austin again." She threatened.

"What?" Mrs. King demanded.

"Expelled?" she grabbed a ladle from behind the counter, "do _you_ want to be expelled from _life?_"

Mrs. Moon pointed the ladle at Mrs. King.

"How rudimentary!" Mrs. King shouted,

Ally also grabbed a large spoon and pointed it at Mrs. King, "Yeah! She's a bad lady!"

Mrs. King turned to her, "This is all your fault…" she turned to Austin and pointed a finger at him, "No, it's your fault!"

Austin grabbed Ally's wrist. "You come with me."

Austin dragged her out of the store, and Ally hastily put the spoon on a table and followed Austin.

Linebreak

Austin dragged Ally to the middle of a park and harshly let go of her wrist.

"Did you do it?" Austin demanded.

Ally rubbed her wrist which was now what the humans called in "pain."

"I'm asking you if you did it!" Austin yelled.

Ally nodded slowly. "It wasn't fair to you… She's a bad person!"

"You're worse! Butting into other peoples' lives and create problems! You're worse! Because of you-" Austin ranted.

"I was trying to help you!" Ally interrupted.

"Help? You don't even know your name, or your home." Austin continued in an eerily calm tone, "From now on, I don't know you!"

"But I _only _know you!" Ally teared up.

"Well I don't know you, so get lost." Austin pointed in a random direction.

Ally stood, unmoving.

"No? Fine. Then I will." Austin turned and moved to leave.

"Austin!" Ally called and Austin stopped.

"You're the only human I know. Wait for me, please." Ally bit her lip.

Austin turned. "Why? Why me? Things for me are hard enough as it is!" Austin sighed.

"Ever since I met you, nothing has gone right. Don't follow me." Austin finished and ran off.

Ally instinctively took a step towards his running figure, but stopped herself, staring after Austin helplessly.

Ally forced her feet to move and she walked through a path in the park that was connected to another path, but separated by trees. As she wandered aimlessly, the older angel followed her on the other path.

He stared after her, following loyally behind, but when his black note chimes, he sighed and left into a puff of smoke.

Linebreak

Austin walked into his living room and saw Ally's black dress folded neatly on the table. He picked up the dress and threw it in the trash outside.

Linebreak

Ally wandered her way in front of a bookstore and saw the books on display. She smiled to herself and walked in, thinking she would find her black note. She quickly entered the store and ran to the second floor, looking for books that had similar spines to her blacknote. She picked up a book what looked similar and flipped through it.

Disappointed it wasn't her black note, she threw it onto the floor loudly. She did the same for a few more books and people around her looked at her in shock.

Even Skylar, who was there, glanced at her momentarily before shaking his head slightly and returning to his book.

Linebreak

Nightfall had come and Austin sat as his desk, fiddling with an action figure, before accidentally breaking it.

He forcefully put the figure down and ran his hands through his hair, sighing guiltily.

He paced around his room for a bit, biting his lip before he grabbed his moped helmet and took off into the street.

He rode for a while to clear his mind.

Linebreak

Ally scoured around a dumpster, still looking for her blacknote.

"I have to find my blacknote to find the clues on how to get back." She thought out loud to herself, "Older angel told me not to trust humans; I can't believe he was right."

Unsuccessful, she sighed, before finding a gray dolphin that had been thrown out. It was significantly dirty, but she smiled at it.

"You've been abandoned, just like me. You're mine now, Dougie. We're not alone anymore." She hugged the stuffed animal.

Suddenly, rain began to fall.

She looked to the sky, confused, still holding Dougie before deciding to find shelter under the roof of an outside of a convenience store.

She looked at the couples with their arms around each other, sharing an umbrella in curiosity.

She turned around and looked into the window of the store and saw Skylar sitting at a table, eating instant noodles.

She stared at the food and gulped, hungry.

Skylar noticed Ally and stared back at her, slightly confused. Ally stared back and pouted, silently begging him for the food. He looked in another direction and pretended not to notice her, but eventually felt uncomfortable with the girl's eyes on him and put a lid on his noodles and walked away from the window and Ally turned around and shrank to her knees, hugging Dougie to her chest.

"Is this what betrayal feels like?" she sighed to herself, "I saved his life! This is how he returns the favor?"

Suddenly, she stood, "That idiot!"

Skylar walked out with an umbrella at the same time she said that, and looked at Ally in question.

"Not you," she said to him, "I was talking about someone else."

Suddenly, she spotted his umbrella and looked at it in fascination.

She moved and stood under his umbrella, smiling. Skylar moved his umbrella so she was no longer under it, but she followed it. This continued for a bit, before he moved his umbrella once more and moved her out of the way of his umbrella. He walked off, emotionlessly.

"You're just like Austin Moon!" she screamed after him.

Skylar turned around after ally sighed and looked to the sky. Skylar walked back over to Ally and handed her his umbrella.

"You're giving it to me for free?" she smiled at him.

He pulled up his hood and ran off.

"Thanks! I take it back! You're not like Austin Moon at all!" She called after him.

Dougie safely tucked under her arm, she twirled the umbrella with her other hand. She swung her foot cautiously into the rain, and after deciding it was safe, she reached her hand into the rain, as if she was absorbing all of the energy as she stared at the water and smiled, her eyes twinkling in wonder.

Eventually snapping out of her trance, she continued to wander the sidewalk, umbrella in one hand, Dougie in the other.

"I don't have the blacknote, or a place to go." She shivered, "Am I going to die as a human like this?"

She sighed, "What do I have to do to go back?"

She saw a bright moving light; the headlights of a car.

She watched the road full f fast moving cars.

"I want to go back…" she muttered, staring at the cars.

When she saw a large truck on coming on the road, her demeanor changed to a determined one.

"I will go back." She stated.

She gripped Dougie in one hand and abandoned the umbrella as she walked into the road and into the path of the oncoming truck. She clung to Dougie as the truck's horn honked and she closed her eyes, preparing for impact.

And it was all in slow motion as the truck got closer…

**Yeap.**

**Asian song Recommendations:**

**Pray by F.T. Island (This is definitely not K-pop anymore, but K-Rock about a lost person looking for hope.)**

**Black Chocolate by F.T. Island (K-Rock as well about a love that is as bitter as black chocolate)**

**BPM69 by F.T. Island (borderline rock, more ballad-ey about a love that ended and left the person heartbroken)**

**Light by F.T. Island (My absolute favorite FT ISLAND song ever! It's amazing. It's a song about finding hope and it's SO BEAUTIFUL *wipes tears*)**

**To The Light by F.T. Island (Korean and Japanese versions both available. Song about finding your future path and self-hope. )**

**Shadow by F.T. Island (A song from the POV of a stalker. Sounds gruesome, but the song is great.)**

**Do You Know Why by F.T. Island (About a couple who has fallen out of love and the person tried to salvage it at first, but gave up.)**

**These are all songs by F.T. Island from their latest album, I Will, their first completely self-composed album. They fought over it with their label, but were finally able to release it. **

**IT"s SO BEAUTIFUL AND OMG**

**Anyway, yeah please follow, favorite and review.**

**-Juri**


	5. Encounter? Mysterious Coincidence Pt1

**So… I should study but whatever, right?**

**Thank you to AusllyRauraLover100, Lolzauslly, Ross's Juliet, behold with awe, iamastar, rauslly35, and taylorchristine00 for following**

**Thank you to AusllyRauraLover100, Lolzauslly, behold with awe, iamastar, and taylorchristine00 for favorite-ing!**

**Ross's Juliet: We'll see… PFFT yeah, I'm not a dramtic type of person. Just- Just read and you'll see.**

**Behold with awe: Maybee… Maybe nottttt… No problem!**

_Encounter? Mysterious Coincidence_

_Last Time…_

_Ally sighed, "What do I have to do to go back?"_

_She saw a bright moving light; the headlights of a car._

_She watched the road full f fast moving cars._

"_I want to go back…" she muttered, staring at the cars._

_When she saw a large truck on coming on the road, her demeanor changed to a determined one._

"_I will go back." She stated._

_She gripped Dougie in one hand and abandoned the umbrella as she walked into the road and into the path of the oncoming truck. She clung to Dougie as the truck's horn honked and she closed her eyes, preparing for impact._

_And it was all in slow motion as the truck got closer…_

Ally's breath quickened when she opened one eye and she glued her eyelids shut again.

She folded her head into her shoulder, shrinking when the truck was around a foot away.

In the blink of an eye, two arms grabbed Ally and pulled her back to the side walk as she dropped Dougie in surprise.

Dougie was caught in between the tires of the truck and was unharmed.

Ally's eyes remained closed as an arm gripped her shoulder.

She slowly opened her eyes and turned to see Austin.

He shoved her a bit, "Hey! Are you crazy!? Do You want to die!? Huh!?"

She looked down, "You ruined it…"

He looked appalled, "What?"

"You ruined everything! You told me to get lost! You told me not to follow you! You said you didn't know me!" she screamed.

"Let's go." He said to her and took a few steps before turning around because Ally stayed glued to her spot, "What's wrong?"

"You said not to follow you," she shrugged.

He heaved a heavy sigh before walking behind her and giving her a push forward.

Her lips curved up into a smile.

She ran to the sidewalk to get the abandoned umbrella and then onto the road behind Austin to grab Dougie.

Austin began to walk away and Ally happily ran after him.

"Wait for me!" she giggled.

Linebreak

"Oh, I'm just so happy." Mrs. Hanning could be seen sitting on the couch, on the phone gloating to her friends, "My husband is such a great person."

Skylar walked in an grabbed a cup and poured some water into it.

"My son?" she quickly glanced at Skylar, "He's very intelligent. He's a great student and really nice to me. Of course."

Skylar turned around, held the cup with one hand, glared at his step mother and let go of the glass, shattering it on the floor.

Mrs. Hanning stood up, "The soup's boiling over. Let's talk another time. Bye."

She hung up the phone and approached Skylar.

She crossed her arms, "Clean it up."

He scoffed and began to walk away when she grabbed his arm.

"Clean it up so nobody get's hurt." She ordered, firmly.

He turned his head towards her, "Normal people ask if you're alright first."

"Well I'm not normal, I thought you realized that already." She cocked her brow.

He sighed, "What nice thing did I do for you to praise me? Is this called nice?"

He shoved her arm off and she lost her balance and fell, her hand landing in the broken shards of glass and she sighed deeply.

Linebreak

Austin's phone rang and Ally picked it up.

The caller ID said Cassidy.

Ally shrugged and grabbed the phone and walked away from the table.

Austin was currently showering and the door suddenly opened. He shouted in surprise and hid behind the curtains. From the other side of the door, Ally held out his ringing phone and smiled.

"Hey!" he shouted.

Linebreak

Austin, now clothed, paced around the living room with Ally standing nearby.

"I didn't see anything. I didn't see anything in detail!" She defended.

"In detail!?" Austin exclaimed.

"You never said I couldn't look!" she pouted, "It's not fair…"

"Not fair? Then I'll make sure to get a good look of you in the shower then." He scoffed, "Is that fair? You're a pervert!"

Ally stuck out her lower lip and her eyes wandered to his stomach. Austin covered his torso with his arms.

"What are you looking at?" he asked, his voice rising an octave.

"You have it too," she said thoughtfully, "I saw it clearly with my own eyes."

"What?" Austin inquired cautiously.

"The six-packs I see in the TV shows!" She squealed, "Can I see it just one more time?"

"Well…" he smirked.

"Wait, no! We hardly know each other!" he exclaimed as he threw a towel at her, but missed and accidentally hit Mrs. Moon as she had just walked in.

"What's going on?" she demanded.

"Grandma! She came in while I was taking a shower and saw my body! She might sit there and watch me from the beginning next time! This is so annoying!" He whined.

Mrs. Moon began to laugh and hit his shoulder playfully.

"Aw is little Austin embarrassed?" She cooed.

"I was stupid to bring her back. Let's kick her out in the morning!" he scowled lightly.

"Fine! I won't look! I really won't!" she declared.

"Just please don't kick me out…" she said softly.

Austin turned to her and her stomach growled.

"Goodness. My stomach growls?" she asked in wonder.

"You're something, alright." Austin chuckled.

"You still haven't eaten? Oh my…" Mrs. Moon trailed off as she walked off into the kitchen.

"When is the best time for eating? Why am I always so hungry? Who decided we only eat 3 meals a day?" she questioned to no one in particular and trailed after Mrs. Moon into the kitchen as Austin stared after her in disbelief.

"Do I have to live in the same house as that crazy perv?" he ran his fingers through his hair, "It's dangerous!"

Linebreak

Austin and Ally sat at the dinner table and Ally held her chopsticks over some food determinedly.

She fidgeted for a while before she was able to grab one soybean.

"Yay!" she squealed in victory, "I'm getting good at this aren't I?"

Austin just huffed in response.

Ally sighed in contempt.

"It's so good!" she moaned.

"I wish older angel could eat this too." She pouted.

"Older Angel?" Austin looked up in surprise, "Who's that? Is that some type of nickname? Do you remember anyone?"

"Um. It's just that I feel guilty eating all this good food alone. He's just someone I know, by the way," She said, trying to play it off.

"Tell me if you remember anyone. I'll find them for you," He replied.

"You won't find him. He's only visible to me because he's not a human," She shrugged.

Austin made a surprised noise and whipped his head back, "Do you… Do you see ghotsts?"

Ally was fidgeting with her hair and by the time Austin turned back around, she had her hari in her face and her hands stretched out in the manner of a stereotypical ghost. Austin jumped back and dropped his chopsticks in fear and surprise.

Suddenly, she smiled widely. It's scary, isn't it?"

Austin sighed and picked up his spoon, abandoning his chopsticks, "Geez, Ally."

Ally just grinned in response and picked up her own spoon, and both of them shoveled rice into their mouths.

Linebreak

Austin was in his room, and walked to his clothes hanger.

He grabbed is school uniform and walked all the way to the trashcan outside. He picked up Ally's clothes which he had initially thrown out and replaced it with his old school uniform.

Suddenly, he heard Mrs. Moon talking in her room, "You have a strong grip. Oh that feels so much better."

Austin walked to Mrs. Moon's room to see Ally massaging Mrs. Moon's shoulders.

"Really? It doesn't hurt at all?" Ally asked her.

"No, it feels good." Mrs. Moon assured.

"Grandma, do it for me too." Ally grinned.

"You're so young but you want a massage from this old lady?" Mrs. Moon asked, but complied nonetheless.

"Ah! Ow!" Ally shouted.

"Does it feel good?" Mrs. Moon asked her.

Austin smiled silently at the two and walked away, but shouts of "Does hurting mean feel good?" could still be heard from Ally.

Linebreak

It was morning and Austin walked down the stairs and into the kitchen and dining room.

Ally suddenly jumped into the room.

"Good morning everybody!" Ally waved both of her hands.

Austin did a double take to see Ally wearing his old uniform, with the tie messed up completely-that he had thrown into the trash.

"Hey! Take it off!" Austin yelled, "I threw that in the trash!"

Ally ran behind Mrs. Moon for protection, "Yeah, you threw it out! Finders keepers, losers weepers!" she singsonged.

He sighed as he approached her, "You little.." he muttered, half given up.

"Don't fight in the morning!" Mrs. Moon scolded. Standing in front of Ally.

"I threw it in the trash, not to you!" Austin said calmly.

Ally cowered behind Mrs. Moon and she asked him, "So you decided to transfer?"

"You don't have to do that if you don't want," Mrs. Moon argued.

"I don't want to use money to get out of this. You worked hard to earn that money." Austin replied.

Mrs. Moon made an impressed noise and Austin reached behind her to aAlly.

"Give it here." He poked her.

"This is cuter than Grandma's clothes!" she protested.

"That's a guy's clothes. You don't even know how to tie a tie. Come here, I'll do it for you." Austin beckoned her towards him.

"Really? Yay!" Ally squealed and stood in front of him.

Austin grabbed her by the collar and pulled her closer so it would be easier to tie the tie. They were only inches apart and Ally stared right at Austin, a bit uneasy.

Austin looked up, momentarily halting his actions when he felt the girl's stare.

He held her gaze for a moment, before swinging an arm around her neck and somewhat tackling her.

She giggled as he shouted, "I got you!"

"Let go!" she giggled.

"Take it off!"

"I won't!"

"Take it off!"

"Hey stop, you're kicking up dust!" Mrs. Moon shouted and Austin let go of Ally, "Get her some new clothes when you go to buy your new uniform."

Ally took the money from Mrs. Moon and smiled, "You're such a good old lady!"

Mrs. Moon chucked, "Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Throw that away, orr else I won't get you nrew clothes." He said toAlly.

"Why do you want to throw everything away? It's wasteful!" Ally pouted, stroking the soft sweater.

"Ten just wear it," he shrugged, faking nonchalance, "girls all wear pretty dresses these days. They look like angels."

"Angels? Really?" her voice a bit hopeful for who knows what.

Linebreak

Austin and Ally were at a clothes store and Ally had finally changed into a pastel green dress, cardigan, and had tied a red ribbon on her head like a hairband.

Ally leaned ona rack while Austin went throught the racks. He held p a pale yellow dress.

"How's this?" He asked.

Ally shook her head, "It looks like a pineapple."

He held up a green flannel shirt. "Then this one?"

She looked downward, "It looks like a watermelon."

Annoyed, he picked up two shirts, and orange one, and a purple one.

"So does this look like and orange, and this like an eggplant?" he huffed, "Do what you want, you have no sense of fashion."

Linebreak

Austin walked out of the dressing room of a uniform store to a clerk and Ally.

His uniform had grey trousers and a white shirt with a crisscross beige pattern that stretched across one shoulder to the other with a breast pocket and an emblem of a crown.

"You look good." The clerk observed.

Ally patted his shoulder, "Wow, you look so cool!"

Ally flitted around him, observing him at every angle.

"Stop it…" He muttered, embarrassed.

The clerk smiled, "Your girlfriend is very cute!"

"She's not my girlfriend," he replied, **(A/N: **_**PFFFFT HAHAHAHA SURE JUST WAIT TILL- **_**Actual Author's Note: SIENNA NO.)**

"Get off me," he shoved her off weakly.

Ally caught sight of the girl version of the uniform Austin was wearing, "I want that!"

"Try it on," the clerk agreed, "It was newly designed, so it will look good on you."

"No, we'll get you something else," Austin protested.

"Buy it for me!" she whined, "I'll stick to you until you do!"

Ally clung to his arm, "Buy it for me, buy it for me, buy-"

The clerk intervened as she handed Ally the uniform she was after.

Ally quickly grabbed it and locked herself into the changing room.

"Hey! Ally Dawson!" he knocked on the door in vain, "I'll buy you something else!"

3 minutes had now passed and Austin had long since given up and now paced to floor around the dressing rooms.

Suddenly, Ally opened the door and walked out. She flipped her hair behind her as Austin stared at her open mouthed.

Let's just take a quick peek into Austin's thoughts, shall we?

"What the actual crap!? It's just a uniform! Why the hell does she look so good in it? Why is she basically sparkling? I don't under- what is happening?"

And that's what you'd hear if you could read minds and you "happened" to be there.

Back to the story, now.

Austin continued to stare.

_*cue romantic music and sparkle noises*_

Ally smiled wide and Austin swore she shined even brighter if that was possible.

Ally walked toward Austin and grabbed his arm.

"I want this one!" she said.

Austin, originally planning to buy it for her, now decided it may not be good for his well-being, "Y-you've tried it on, let' go to another store.

"Buy it for me!" she whined.

"Y-you don't even go to school, why would you need a uniform?" he asked, his stutter not ceasing.

"You're so biased! I'll just go to school, then," she grinned.

He made a crazy motion with his fingers, "She's crazy."

Linebreak

The Hanning family sat at a table of a restaurant.

"I don't think I'll have time tomorrow, so let's celebrate in advance." Mr. Hanning said.

On the table, there was a cake and some food.

"Happy birthday, Skylar!" Mr. Hanning smiled.

"I have plans tomorrow too, anyway." Skylar shot back.

He glanced at his stepmother, "I'm meeting my mom."

The adults let out a breath of awkwardness.

"I was going to get you a present, but I didn't know what you liked, so I came with money, is that alright?" Mrs. Hanning said.

"Of course, we can pick it out together. He's picker then he looks, you know." Mr. Hanning laughed.

Sungyeol gave no response and just stared out of the window.

Linebreak

Austin and Ally walked through the streets.

Yes, Ally was wearing the uniform.

After much pleading on Ally's part, Austin had finally caved.

They walked past the window by the Hanning family and Ally stop to look at her reflection. She fixed her hair and the small bow on the uniform collar.

The family noticed the girl fixing herself and starred at her in confusion.

Mrs. Hanning huffed and turned her head.

Mr. Hanning asked, "Does she go to your school? Is she your friend?"

Suddenly, Austin appeared, having walked several steps before realizing the girl was missing, and threw an arm around her neck and dragged her off.

"I should have chosen another place. I didn't think it would be uncomfortable for you because of the students." Mr. Hanning said to his wife.

"It's more uncomfortable for me." Skylar intervened, "If they find out about our relationship…"

Mr. Hanning cleared his throat.

"I'll pick the present, you just pay for it." Skylar told his parents, oops sorry, his par_ent _and _step _-parent.

'I'm leaving, don't want the other students to find out, now do we?" Skylar arched a brow at his stepmother as he got up and left.

She sighed and got up as well, "Get the bill and come out."

As Skylar exited the restaurant, Mrs. Hanning grabbed his arm, fixing her purse around her shoulder.

"Skylar, wait for me," She smiled a big fake smile.

"It's fine even if the students see, it's not like we're in a scandalous type of relationship." She shrugged.

Suddenly, a man came up from behind and snatched her purse and ran away.

"Move!" he yelled as he pushed down a pair of bystanders.

"My bag! My bag!" Mrs. Hanning yelled.

Mr. Hanning came out of the restaurant and saw his wife on the floor.

"Honey! My bag! My bag!" she shouted as she pointed in the direction the man took off.

"Skylar, look after your mother and stay here. I'll go catch him." He said to Skylar who nodded shakily.

The man ran and knocked down boxes, and brushed upon Austin, shouting, "Move!"

Ally whipped her head back into the direction the man ran form and saw Mr. Hanning running after him.

"He's a purse snatcher! Be careful!" Mr. Hanning shouted.

"Purse snatcher? Get him!" Ally shouted, following after the man.

"Hey! Don't follow! It's dangerous!" Austin yelled, beginning to chase after Ally.

The man ran at full speed, but Austin began to catch up, Ally trailing behind him, Mr. Hanning not too far behind.

He stopped to help a bystander wo had been pushed down.

And now, Skylar came running, who is apparently in on the case now as well.

The man ran into an alley and found it was a dead end he tried to open a nearby door, but it was locked.

Austin had found him.

"Who are you?" The man glared at Austin.

Austin gave a kick, which the man avoided. He put down the purse to fight Austin.

Austin grabbed him by the abdomen and slammed him into the walls of the alley.

With some strength, the man pushed Austin off and grabbed a pole that was laying on the floor.

Holding the pole, he charged toward Austin and Ally ran onto the scene.

Ally quickly went to work, pointing a finger at him, trying to use what powers she could in her human body.

"Wait." Austin held out his hands and unthinking, the man obeyed.

"Come at me slowly, I have something to show you." Austin said.

The man stood confused for a second, but regained his senses as he raised the pole.

"I'm going to kill you!" He yelled as he approached Austin.

Suddenly, Ally's prayers were answered and the pole flew out of the man's hand.

Ally smiled weakly in victory, her energy now completely drained.

As Austin now continued to fight the man, Ally leaned against the wall, not having the energy to support herself.

Austin beat him, and the man turned around and got a hold of Austin. Austin walked up the wall, and fell back, his weight crushing the man.

Mr. Hanning came onto the scene and cuffed him while Austin held him down.

Skylar also approached the scene and stood behind Ally who fainted, and he caught her as he was in the perfect position. 

"Hey!" he shook her.

She opened her eyes, weakly, "Umbrella…"

Her eyes then closed and she went limp against him.

"You're pretty good, did you get hurt?" Mr. Hanning asked Austin who smiled.

"No, I'm fine." Austin replied.

Austin stood up and turned around to see Ally held up by Skylar and ran towards her.

"Ally! Ally Dawson! Wake up!" Austin shouted as he patted her face.

"I'm so sleepy," She muttered and went unconscious.

**Please don't hate me for all these cliff hangers. (S: **_**You can totally hate her)**_

**Asian Song Recommendation of the day:**

**Shake That Brass by Amber Liu (A song about not caring what people say and being a cool llama… Amber is probably the weirdest K-pop idol… Also the joke is Shake that Brass, but like Shake that Ass)**

**Red Light by f(x) (The band Amber's in. Song about idkevenk there's so much going on... the Music video has a vampire theme.)**

**Mr. Chu by APink (Korean and Japanese versions both available. Song about a cute love)**

**I Need You by APink (APink is a very fluffy band. Me, liking fluffy cute things, love APink but they'e not for everybody… About a girl with a crush)**

**Like a Cat by AOA (Korean and Japanese version available. The music video is about spies. I love this song. About a girl sneaking into a guy's heart stealthily like a cat)**

**Short Hair by AOA (about a girl who was in a love that made her insecure, but is turning a new page and cutting her hair and stopped fretting over every single thing to impress someone, and is being herself and not giving any fricks.)**


	6. Encounter? Mysterious Coincidence Pt2

**Hi…**

**Plz don't hate me, I had exams!**

**This is an extra-long chapter for you guys and I've hired an uncensor-er.**

**I don't curse because I know if I make a habit of it, I might accidentally say a curse word in front of my parents or teachers, so I have gotten my friend Sienna to come in and proof-read and replace some weaker words with curse words… Because emphasis… and more dramaticness…**

**Sienna: I will sometimes comment on Julez's works using U/N: for uncensorer's note.**

**It's Julia again and also, I've made a character guide with some links to pictures of the people I thought of when writing the characters.**

**Thanks to the followers: AusllyRauralover200, AvalonXNaruto, Lolzauslly, Ross's Juliet, behold with awe, haileypappas, iamastar, rauslly31, sweetlovegirl101, and taylorchristine00**

**Double thanks to the favorite-ers: AusllyRauralover100, BOBA2017, Lolzauslly, behold with awe, haileypappas, iamastar, sweetlovegirl101, and taylorchristine00**

**Reviews:**

**Behold with awe: Idk maybe.. you never know ;)**

**Ross's Juliet: Thankuu sorry it's a little (ALOT) late but here you go!**

**Guest: IK man.**

**luvana: YAS GIRL **

**BOBA2017: Hopefully, I won't dissapoint!**

**So without further ado, here's the chapter!**

* * *

_Last Time…_

_Skylar also approached the scene and stood behind Ally who fainted, and he caught her as he was in the perfect position._

_"Hey!" he shook her._

_She opened her eyes, weakly, "Umbrella…"_

_Her eyes then closed and she went limp against him._

_"You're pretty good, did you get hurt?" Mr. Hanning asked Austin who smiled._

_"No, I'm fine." Austin replied._

_Austin stood up and turned around to see Ally held up by Skylar and ran towards her._

_"Ally! Ally Dawson! Wake up!" Austin shouted as he patted her face._

_"I'm so sleepy," She muttered and went unconscious._

* * *

Mr. Hanning approached his wife who stood up and hugged him when she saw him.

Skylar also approached her with her bag.

She snatched the bag from him harshly and frantically went searching through her bag. Once she found a purple velvet pouch, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Is everything still in there?" Mr. Hanning asked his wife.

"Yes, it's fine." She replied, "Thank you Skylar.

"I didn't-" Skylar started, but was interrupted.

"You're so brave son!" Mr. Hanning praised, "Just like me."

Skylar just nodded, defeated.

* * *

Austin walked through the streets, carrying an unconscious Ally on his back.

"You sleep so well," Austin observed, "Why do you keep giving me surprise attacks? You'll kill me from worry. Why would you interfere when you know it's dangerous?"

Ally's eyes began to open.

"People around me avoid doing the right thing if it's troublesome. Others get hurt because they themselves don't want to. You're completely different from people I've met.

I guess I'm the worst person you know. I tell you to get lost and leave you behind." He fixed Ally's position so she wouldn't fall off of his back.

"Then just don't leave me behind. I have nowhere to go," Ally voiced.

Austin let go of Ally's legs and she was forced to stand after finding out she was awake, "Get off."

Ally kept her arms around Austin's neck, "I'm still dizzy! My head is swirling. And my legs have no strength." She whined.

Austin sighed. He shrank down and picked Ally up again and she smiled widely and squealed.

"You need to stop eating so much," he chided, lying.

She was as light as a feather, but Austin was not about to give her the advantage.

"Why do you call your grandma Miss Moon? Is she not married?" Ally asked.

"Idiot. You know how times were back then and my dad is her son." Austin sighed.

"Then why do you call her that? The restaurant is Miss Moon too." Ally said.

"If she's still miss, she might live longer." Austin concluded.

"She will live long." Ally reassured.

"Don't you dare drool on my back!" Austin changed the topic.

"Okay…" Ally trailed off, lowering her head to his shoulder and sticking her tongue out.

"Put your tongue back in your mouth." Austin deadpanned without even looking back.

_I'm glad you're the first person I met after I became human, _Ally thought, not daring to voice it.

* * *

Ally laid happily on the large bench-like plate of wood (More like 8 backless benches combines) as her black clothes and dolphin hung on a clothes line to dry.

She had also changed clothes into a pale pink short sleeved shirt with a blue floral spaghetti-strapped dress over it.

Her legs dangled off the edge and she happily kicked them.

"You don't need to recharge anymore, what are you doing?" A voice asked.

Ally sat up, startled, before relaxing seeing as it was only Older Angel. (**A/N: Anybody just wanna give him a name? His name originally doesn't' pop up until the last part-3****rd**** to last chapter. –ya know because Angels are supposedly nameless, but he does end up getting a name and he's the only like angel angel (i.e. not angel turned human) in this entire series so- But I'm sorta tired of calling him older angel, older angel, older angel. Please review if you're for or against slapping a name onto older angel. I'm for but of course, my vote doesn't count. In fact, do you just wanna eliminate the whole "beating around the bush when it comes to names" thing that the show does?)**

"What took you so long? I was waiting!" Ally shouted.

"Did anything happen?" He asked.

"It's strange. My angel power isn't gone, but I can't use it whenever I like." She told him.

"How do you feel after you use your power?" He questioned.

"I feel tired and sluggish. I have to rest to be able to stand up." She answered.

He processed the information for a while before replying, "Don't use your powers for the sake of humans for now."

She nodded and he handed her an envelope. **(A/N: Idk how she can touch stuff he gives her. Don't question it. I have no idea; send an email to the writers of the show or something.)**

"This contains the information you'll need to survive as a human." He told her.

"There's so much," She furrowed her brows.

"So the boy, what's he like?" he asked her.

"Oh he thinks he's all that but he's sort tempered, nagggy, mischievous…" she trailed off when she saw glint of sadness in her senior's eyes, "This all happened when I was trying to save him, so I think if I did out more about him, I might find out how to go back."

"Tell me if you find out more." He said emotionlessly.

"Oh, you're leaving already?" She asked him.

"I have no time to hang out with a human girl," he deadpanned and disappeared into a puff of smoke.

Ally made a disgusted face, "What's with him? Human girl? Who's a human girl?"

Linebreak

Mrs. Moon sat on the couch taking some pills.

Ally walked in and Mrs. Moon rushed to hide the pills.

Ally sat down in front of the small ironing board that Mrs. Moon soon migrated to after clearing her throat.

"Do you have to iron it?" Ally asked Mrs. Moon.

Mrs. Moon smiled, "When his uniform is clean and wrinkle-free, he can be confident at school."

Ally soddenly got up and ran to her room. She grabbed her own uniform that she bought and placed it in front of Mrs. Moon

"Please iron mine too!" She asked Mrs. Moon.

"When did you buy this? Do you want to go to school?" she asked, surprised.

"Well Austin goes so…" Ally trailed off.

"There might be a way for you to go to school," Mrs. Moon pondered, "By the way, do you like Austin?"

Ally scoffed, "Pleas-" she started, but cut herself off.

_"Shoot! She won't believe me even if I tell her the truth." _She panicked internally.

"Uh yes!" she replied hesitantly.

"_This will lower my dignity… Liking that stuck-up guy… Well I mean he does have some good parts, but hello! I'm an otherworldly being! There's no way that will be allowed! My boss would kill me!" _She sighed.

Older angel's words rung in her head, "I have no time to hang with a human girl."

"_Well I guess he's temporarily my ex-boss… Anyway, back to reality. Grandma is saying something."_

Mrs. Moon smiled, "Oh really?"

Austin walked into the living room as Mrs. Moon laughed.

"You must be so happy!" She exclaimed to a now sitting Austin.

"Miss Moon, I have high standards." He turned to Ally, "was that a confession? I reject. Who do you take me for?"

His mouth curved into a smile and ran his hands through his hair, "Ah, it's so hard being desired."

Ally rolled her eyes and made a disgusted face. When Austin turned to Mrs. Moon, she stuck out her tinge to him behind his back.

Ally held up two fingers to her eyes. (**A/N: For clarification, she made a peace sign and put one finger beneath each eye**)

Austin hesitantly copied the motion, "What does this mean?"

Ally smiled in victory, "Psycho!"

**(A/N: Let's just say in the Angel world, Psycho is the equivalent of idiot or stupid.)**

* * *

Skylar sat on his bed reading a book, but he couldn't concentrate.

His mind kept wandering back to Ally and when she collapsed into his arms.

"Umbrella…" She had said.

He sighed and closed the book, defeated.

**(A/N: In other words, BETTER WATCH OUT AUSTY! SKYLIE IS DEVLEOPING SOME FEELINGS! YOU GOT SOME COMPETITION COMING UP BRO BRO!)**

**(A/N: But yeah that was it… #Sorrynotsorry)**

* * *

It was morning again at Miss Moon's Asian Foods…

Austin stared ahead at the mirror, putting on his new uniform. After checking his hair once more for the billionth time, because you know how Austins are, he walked downstairs to the kitchen where Ally and Mrs. Moon were setting the table.

On the table was food and Dougie the Dolphin.

They all sat down and Ally grabbed Dougie and put him into her lap.

"My little brother!" Ally beamed.

"I should stop asking questions," Austin muttered as he ate his soup.

"After you finish eating, clean the shop," Mrs. Moon said to Ally, "cut up the cabbage, onions, and ready the pepper paste."

Ally nodded, "Clean up, cabbage, onions, pepper paste. Got it!"

"Hey, you're just like Cinderella's stepmother!" Austin joked.

"Quit your joking and eat. You can't be late on your first day!" Mrs. Moon replied, not having it.

Austin turned to look at the cuckoo clock on the wall. It read 7:10.

"I've still got time," he replied shrugging.

The three stared at the clock as a bird on a bent stick came out, making a very quiet deformed, zombie-like version of its regular chipper "Cuckoo"

Ally smiled, "It kept making noise so I smashed it. It won't make noise now!"

"You're just telling us this now!?" the other two exclaimed in unison.

Ally looked at the two in confusion.

* * *

Austin ran to his school and saw the P.E. teacher forcing the students to do pushups.

Austin realized his shirt was open and quickly ran around the corner to fix it.

"This is all that crazy perv's fault. Hopefully, he'll go easy on me because it's my first day. Okay, act natural. You got this, Aussimus." He straightened his shirt.

While the teacher was distracted with correcting the students' push up postures, Austin attempted to slip past him.

But of course, he was caught.

"Who are you?" The P.E. teacher asked him.

"I'm new," he replied with a smile.

Suddenly, the teacher smiled and gave Austin a hug who merely laughed nervously and began to walk away after being released.

The teacher's smile instantly turned into a frown.

"On the floor," he called.

Austin huffed, "This is a bad start."

"Late on your first day?" The teacher scoffed.

He got into push up position to see Dez was there as well.

"You're a great friend, buddy." Austin laughed.

He looked across and accidentally met eyes with a fierce-looking boy.

"Look away, he's the top bully in our school." Dez said, "He'll kill you if you look him in the eyes."

"Too late, I already have," Austin replied nonchalantly.

"Whoa… Buddy, I'm sorry, but I'm too young to die so I don't know you from now on, okay?" Dez scooted away from Austin.

"Who are you?" he asked Austin in an overly obvious loud voice.

Austin shifted his weight and pushed Dez down, causing him to run into others until everybody except for Austin was on the ground.

The teacher turned around.

"What are you doing!?" the teacher shouted. "Get up! 100 laps around the field now!"

The students groaned in protest but everyone except Austin obeyed.

"What are you doing?" the teacher asked Austin.

"I'm new." He replied.

The teacher smiled and opened his arms again, and they hugged, "Right, the new student."

The teacher's demeanor changed, "100 laps! Hurry and run!"

Austin sighed and complied.

* * *

Skylar sat in his seat by the window, with his head phones on.

What was he listening to, you ask?  
WELL YOU SEE HE WAS LISTENING TO INFINITE'S (INFINITE IS THE BAND LEE SUNG YEOL, WHO PLAYS TV SHOW VERSION SKYLAR, AND NAM WOO HYUN, TV VERSION AUSTIN, IS IN) NEW JAPANESE SINGLE, 24 HOURS AVAILABLE NOW ON ITUNES BUT PROBABLY NOT GOOGLE PLAY OH I CHECKED YEP ITS NOT BUT ITS ON AMAZON.

**(A/N: This chapter was not brought to you by Infinite, but merely by someone who likes Infinite. By the way, I RECOMMEND THE SONGS "AN INCONVINIENT TRUTH" AND "IN THE SUMMER")**

Three teen boys walked in, one of them the top-bully that Dez was speaking of.

One of the two girls who sat in front of Skylar had her phone out and was secretly taking pictures of an oblivious Skylar.

The girl was Latina and had long black curly hair, was short and a bit on the chubbier side.

The other had long brown hair and was wearing lots of jewelry.

"It's like he's straight off a magazine." The Latina muttered.

The teacher walked in, Austin behind him and everyone began to take their seats.

Skylar was forced to remove his headphones, but he decided that he would listen to THE OTHER SONGS ON THE SINGLE, JUST ANOTHER LONELY NIGHT AND TOGETHER JAPANESE VERSION, later.

**(A/N: again, not brought to you by Infinite.)**

"We have a new student today," the teacher announced.

The brunette who was sitting next to the Latina gasped in delight.

"Introduce yourself," the teacher, whose main subject is music, said to Austin.

"What's up? I'm Austin Moon and I transferred here from Miami High. I'll be cooler than Ross Lynch, Riker Lynch, Ellington Ratliff, and Rocky Lynch," Austin smiled.

The brunette stood up, "Thank you god!"

The Latina sighed and pulled the brunette down by her arm.

Suddenly, the class began to chant, "New student ritual, New Student Ritual, New Student Ritual. Sing! Sing! Sing! Sing! Sing!"

"Quiet down," the teacher called, "Alright, sing whatever."

Austin smiled in confidence,

_"Look what you did," _Austin began to sing.

Skylar rolled his eyes and put his head phones back on, now choosing to listen to "Smile" by R5, WHICH, BY THE WAY IS ALSO AVAILABLE ON ITUNES AND GOOGLE PLAY AND AMAZON.

**(A/N: okay so this is the third time, you should know the drill. For this to be brought to you by these bands would mean that I would have to know them personally (or their company but yeah same thing) which I can only wish that I did. *****_cue frowny face* _****T^T)**

_"What you did what you're doing to me, _

_You got me searching for the words like a silent movie_

_I can't breathe I can't see I'm so out of control_

_But baby honestly, my hands are up I'm letting go_

_Got my heart made up on you" _Austin sang flawlessly.

The brunette sent a mass text to the class,

"**Austin Moon, 6'0, slight muscle with a 6-pack. He's my future husband. Lay a hand on him and you're dead."**

_"My mind says no, you're no good for me _

_You're no good but my heart's made up on you_

_My body can't take what you give to me, what you give_

_Got my heart made up on you_

_Got my heart made up on you"_

The class erupted in applause.

"Okay, go sit next to Mark." The teacher instructed.

Austin nodded and walked to his seat, high fiving Dez as he passed him.

Mark Tuan was 5'9, had brown hair with a reddish tint. Closet dancer, light martial arts tricker, and singer, but was regarded as a loner and nerd in school.

There was a certain ritual that the bullies of this school enacted onto people who sat next to a new student.

That is the very reason Mark lowered his head and ignored Austin when he held up a hand said, "Whaddup, Mark?"

Mark faked a cough and Austin frowned as he was forced to high-fived his own hand and sat down in his seat.

The teacher got out his baton and seized the attention of the class.

"1, 2, 3 go!" the teacher began to sing, "_If you sleep in class today…_"

"_You will cry when the test comes_," the class finished.

"_The door to college is narrow…_" the teacher continued, "_But you are?"_

_"Very slim!"_ The class sang.

Austin looked around in complete confusion.

"Good." The teacher praised, satisfied as he left to instruct his next class.

"I felt so out of place," Austin muttered to himself.

The brunette stood up.

"You're really here, right?" she squealed as she poked him for conformation, "He is!"

Another girl, a brunette with curly hair **(U/N: Her name is Hyuna) **stood up and winked at Austin. She half-heartedly blew him a kiss.

The "head bully," with silvery-you know what freak this- he's called JS*****, who was sitting behind Austin, slammed his fists on the table in jealousy, and walked out of the classroom.

(Our dear little JS here has been head over heels for Hyuna since who knows when?

But mister Austy over here shows up and Hyuna is entranced.

Obviously, JS would be angry.

Do not worry, my fellow shippers, he will change for the better.

Eventually…)

The other bully, who was sitting beside him, (**A/N: freak this too. His name is Key)** hooked his arm around Mark's neck.

"Mark, let's go to the bathroom together," Key said to Mark.

Suddenly, the last member of the Bully trio, as I like to call them, Jackson, stood up, following Key and Mark.

The brunette girl who was sitting next to the Latina, Brooke, sighed.

**(A/N: I am so done with this beating around the bush with names thing this show does, it's too complicated.)**

"Those idiots… They're at it again." Brooke scoffed.

Austin leaned forward and Dez turned around.

"What's going on?" Austin asked Dez.

"New student hazing," Dez replied, "Instead of hazing the new student, the student who sits next to the new student goes through the hazing."

In the background, Brooke was unashamedly taking pictures of Austin.

"That's a cool idea," Austin shrugged.

* * *

"Don't worry Mark, it won't take long," Key smirked.

The other students who were in the bathroom rushed out.

Key pushed Mark into the 3rd stall by himself as Skylar walked out of a stall and towards the sink to wash his hands.

The bathroom stalls here reached from 5 inches off of the ground to a foot below the ceiling and the doors concealed the entire inside of the stall, unlike American ones where there is a slight crack.

Key leaned back casually on the wall in front of the stalls.

Jackson and JS walked in both wearing menacing smiles.

"The loner, Mark… I'm sure you're so happy that someone sits next to you now!" Key exclaimed in mock enthusiasm

In the stall, Mark paced quietly.

"If I find your stall…" JS cocked a brow, "You won't live to see another day."

Mark bit his lip in nervousness and frustration and stood on the toilet, crouching.

"Harsh, dude!" Jackson chuckled.

Skylar internally rolled his eyes, continuing to wash his hands.

JS kicked in the first stall, "Markie isn't in here, huh?"

Mark took a shaky breath.

JS kicked in the second stall, "Not here, either…"

"Where's the weak little Markie-poo?" Key mocked, "How about you cough a bit?"

Mark's hands flew to cover his mouth, fingers shaking in fear.

JS kicked the third stall, to find it was locked.

"If you come out now…" JS compromised, "I'll only take your money. But, it you try to hide, I'll take your money and your life."

Skylar _finally_ finished washing his hands and shook them of excess water.

**(A/N: cough cough, neat freak much, Skylie boy?)**

Mark saw water flowing onto the ground of the stall from outside.

JS sighed in fake relief, and Mark inferred that JS was relieving himself.

What we saw from the outside of the stall was Jackson and Key pouring water from a bucket, and silently high fiving.

"If you crawl on this dirty floor out of the stall, I'll just send you back to class," JS offered, feigning generosity as the three friends silently laughed.

Mark slowly removed his hands from his mouth, grimacing.

Annoyed that Mark was taking so long, JS gave the stall another two kicks, "Get out! I said come out!"

Mark slowly lowered his feet to the ground and reached toward the lock, twisting it unlocked, and from the outside, the occupied sign you Americans only see on plane bathrooms changed to vacant.

**(A/N: Not hating on America lived here half my life but man you guys need to update some of your technology. Like there have been so many times I didn't know if there was someone in the stall, but when I go to the bathrooms back home, they have that vacant/occupied thing. How hard is it to do that? Seriously, it's so much more convenient.)**

However…

Suddenly, Austin ran in.

"Oh my stomach!" he yelled as he forced the door of Mark's stall open and ran in, twisting the lock to occupied once more.

Mark looked at Austin in confusion who put a finger to his own lips and Mark copied the action.

Mark covered his mouth once more while Austin blew raspberries against his own hand.

The bully trio sighed. They all took it different ways.

"Gross man!" shouted Jackson.

"Come out, idiot." Key calmly ordered before turning restless and kicking the door and shouting in frustration.

"I feel so much better now!" Austin broadcasted.

Key moved to kick the door once more, but was shoved aside by JS who kicked the door as well.

"Stop faking it and come out!" he shouted.

Skylar, who was still in the bathroom doing who knows what, contemplating his life choices perhaps, walked over to the trio, annoyed.

"Why don't you just leave?" he scoffed.

"No you go, stupid," Key responded.

"It's ethics now. Wait, you morons don't know what that means, do you? It's home ec. In other words, the only class where we don't do shit so you guys can sleep." Skylar calmly retorted, "And if you skip again, your parents will be contacted, idiots."

JS glared at Skylar, but did not respond, as this was all truth.

"I bet your parents are busy..." Skylar cocked a brow.

JS walked towards Skylar and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks for the info, pal," he grit out.

Jackson dropped the bucket and Key followed out.

"Thank your lucky stars its home Ec.," Key scoffed.

Austin and Mark stayed, begrudgingly listening, still silent.

As the three left, Skylar began to finally leave the bathroom as the two boys exited the stall.

"Hey…" Austin pointed, recognizing Skylar from the time Ally had fainted.

Skylar turned around to look at the two, but walked out of the bathroom after a glance, indifferent.

"Hey, how doesn't he remember my handsome face? Who is that ignorant idiot?" Austin teased to Mark.

Then, the bell rang.

"He's the smartest student in the class…" Mark answered.

Satisfied with his answer, Austin grabbed Mark's wrist and dragged him off, "Let's get to class."

"Thank you for saving me!" Mark said.

* * *

The students who were talking immediately quieted after the teacher entered room.

The teacher was Mrs. Hanning.

"I will not tolerate you doing work from other classes during my lesson. You'll get a zero for the rest of the week, and I'll put it on your permanent record," she said emotionlessly.

The students shuffled and put away some books.

The Mrs. Hanning put on a video lesson that she recorded of herself teaching as she sighed and watched the students like a hawk to see Skylar was not in the class.

Suddenly, the door opened and Mark came into the classroom.

"Sorry, sorry." He apologized.

**(A/N: SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY NAEGA NAEGA NAEGA MEONJEO NEGE NEGE NEGE PPAJYEO PPAHYEO PPAJYEO BEORYEO BABY *calling all Super Junior fans*)**

Linebreak

Skylar was roaming the school halls, and Austin, who was looking for him, finally caught up with Skylar, and slung an arm around Skylar's shoulders.

"Let's go in together," Austin smiled, "it'll be less embarrassing that way."

Skylar removed Austin's hand, "Going in with you would be more embarrassing."

Austin shrugged, "You're right. I'm too good looking and would make you look ugly by standing next to you."

He nodded and patted Skylar on the back, "Take your time."

Austin then left to go to class.

Skylar kept wandering and his phone suddenly vibrated. He had gotten a text from him mom.

"**Son, something came up today, and I can't make it. I put some money into your account, so have some good food with your friends. Happy Birthday!"**

**(U/N: das messed up, bro.)**

If you recall, yesterday, this little scene happened.

_The Hanning family sat at a table of a restaurant._

_"I don't think I'll have time tomorrow, so let's celebrate in advance." Mr. Hanning said._

_On the table, there was a cake and some food._

_"Happy birthday, Skylar!" Mr. Hanning smiled._

_"I have plans tomorrow too, anyway." Skylar shot back._

_He glanced at his stepmother, "I'm meeting my mom."_

* * *

Austin walked into the classroom, late, followed by Skylar.

"Sorry!" Austin apologized.

Austin stood while Skylar took a seat nonchalantly.

"What happened with you two?" Mrs. Hanning demanded.

"There was a long line in the bathroom," Austin lied.

"Step out," Mrs. Hanning ordered.

"It won't happen again," Austin defended.

"I said step out," Mrs. Hanning glared.

Skylar stood up from his seat and walked out of the classroom, followed by a hesitant Austin.

"Her face is familiar," Austin mumbled.

In the back of the classroom, two boys were discussing.

"Find more information on him," JS instructed Key.

"Got it," Key replied, his head down.

And back outside… Despite being in trouble, Austin was being an oblivious idiot.

"How smart! She's giving a lecture without actually saying anything!" Austin marveled from outside.

**(U/N: I'm so glad you think that Austin, because MRS HANNING IS ACTUALLY-**

**A/N: IF YOU SPOIL THIS, I WILL MURDER YOU.**

**U/N: Damn, okay okay calm down, fam.)**

"Wait, why is she doing that? Does she need to protect her vocal chords or something? Is she Miley Stewart?" Austin asked Skylar.

Skylar remained quiet.

Austin bumped his shoulders, "Did you return the bag to the owner?"

Skylar looked through the window on the door to the classroom.

"Sorry, but I need to punch you," Skylar said seriously.

Skylar swung his hand back and punched Austin in the Jaw.

"Hey!" Austin cried, holding his face.

Skylar glanced at the window again, "Sorry, but I need to punch you again!"

Skylar punched Austin once more and Mrs. Hanning finally noticed some ruckus being caused and walked out of the classroom.

Austin grabbed Skylar by the collar and raised his fist as Mrs. Hanning opened the door,

"What are you doing? Let go of him!" Mrs. Hanning screeched at Austin.

"Is this is a new student ritual too?" Austin growled as Mrs. Hanning forced Austin's hand off, "I was going to stay quiet in this school but…"

"Let go of him," Mrs. Hanning demanded.

Mrs. Hanning turned to Skylar, "You know what happens if you fight in school."

Skylar maintained a neutral expression, "Are you going to call my mother? Sorry, she's busy right now. What time does she need to some?"

Mrs. Hanning slapped Skylar.

* * *

Skylar and Austin ran laps around the track; it was their punishment.

Skylar was a tad ahead of Austin and he ran to catch up.

"Do you have anything to say to me?" Austin pursued his lips to look like a duck.

Skylar withheld his laugh and let out a "I'm sorry"

"I don't need an emotionless sorry. You ruined my face," Austin whined.

Skylar stopped running and Austin followed suit.

"Hit me," Skylar shrugged.

"What?" Austin questioned, baffled.

"Hit me twice," Skylar repeated slowly.

Before Skylar had the chance to finish saying the last syllable of "twice," Austin's fist connected with his face.

"I'm saving the other for another time, when you don't even expect it. Like bam, punch." Austin said coolly.

Not able to hold it back any longer, Skylar let out a chuckle.

"Did you just laugh? You won't even see it coming! Just you watch! Your face will be screwed up, bro." Austin huffed.

Skylar scoffed and started running once more.

Seeing this, Austin followed him, catching up quickly.

"Are you in love with that teacher?" Austin asked.

"Did that hit knock your brains out? Do I need to hit you again to set you straight?" Skylar shot back.

"You're the one who needs to be hit, I have one punch left. I don't hit masochists." He teased.

"Hey, is the girl okay?" Skylar asked tentatively.

"Who? Oh, the crazy perv?" Austin replied, "Why do you wanna know?"

"It looked like she had problems with her health," Skylar explained.

"It's her head she has problems with," Austin retorted, "Why, do you like her?"

Skylar didn't reply and merely ran faster.

"What's this?" Austin mumbled to himself.

Austin caught up with Skylar and outran him by a little.

Skylar responded by trying to outrun Austin.

Suddenly, the punishment turned into a competition

Who is faster?

Who would be more suited for Ally?

Who has the best looking hair as it flows in the wind?

Eventually they got tired, so they stopped and laid side by side on the grass.

Austin placed his ankle over Skylar's.

Trying to show I don't know, dominance?

Skylar responded by pushing Austin's leg off and placing his on top.

Austin trapped Skylar's legs within his own and twisted, bringing pain to Skylar.

He soon tried to do the same to Skylar's arm, but Skylar got away.

Austin released his legs, feeling tired and the two panted.

Austin began to laugh from the sheer weirdness and comedy of the situation and Skylar soon joined in.

The bully trio watched the two teens from nearby and glared.

(Because drama.)

**Yeap**

* * *

**Asian Song Recommendation of the Day**

**Face by NU'EST (A song about bullying? I don't even know. Really catchy though.)**

**I'm Bad by NU'EST (A song about a guy who likes a girl that is too good for him.)**

**You and I by IU (IU IS SO GOOD LIKE IS SHE EVEN HUMAN)**

**Red Shoes by IU**

**My Old Story by IU**

**Meet You on Friday by IU**

**Welp until next chapter.**

**-Julez**


	7. Encounter? Mysterious Coincidence Pt3

**Heyy IDK when I'll post this, computer access gets limited after school lets out for summer because my mother is a weird strict Asian mom, so I've started this as soon as I could.**

**Don't know when it'll be posted though.**

**(Sienna: Poor you.)**

**As you can see, I've got great friends.**

**(Sienna: love you too, bitch)**

**Yeah yeah.**

**Thanks to the followers: AusllyRauralover200, AvalonXNaruto, Lolzauslly, Ross's Juliet, behold with awe, haileypappas, iamastar, rauslly31, sweetlovegirl101, and taylorchristine00**

**Thanks to the favorite-rs: AusllyRauralover100, BOBA2017, Lolzauslly, behold with awe, haileypappas, iamastar, sweetlovegirl101, and taylorchristine00**

**Reviews**

**Ross's Juliet: Thanks, here you go (^^)**

**behold with awe: OMG THANK YOUUU. Idk about the Skylar/Austin thing, they're both cute. The person who I envision as Skylar is called Lee Sungyeol, so google him and decide for yourself ;)**

**Well here you go!**

* * *

_Last Time_

_Austin caught up with Skylar and outran him by a little._

_Skylar responded by trying to outrun Austin._

_Suddenly, the punishment turned into a competition_

_Who is faster?_

_Who would be more suited for Ally?_

_Who has the best looking hair as it flows in the wind?_

_Eventually they got tired, so they stopped and laid side by side on the grass._

_Austin placed his ankle over Skylar's._

_Trying to show I don't know, dominance?_

_Skylar responded by pushing Austin's leg off and placing his on top._

_Austin trapped Skylar's legs within his own and twisted, bringing pain to Skylar._

_He soon tried to do the same to Skylar's arm, but Skylar got away._

_Austin released his legs, feeling tired and the two panted._

_Austin began to laugh from the sheer weirdness and comedy of the situation and Skylar soon joined in._

_The bully trio watched the two teens from nearby and glared._

_(Because drama.)_

* * *

Mrs. Moon's restaurant was bustling with customers.

Ally, wearing her uniform, served the customers while a trivia show played on the TV in the background.

Ally brought food to the table at which Brooke and Trish sat at.

Brooke glared at Ally, "I've never seen her before. Grandma! Who is this strange bitch?"

Ally sighed, "I'm not strange…"

"Does she go to our school?" Yena wondered to herself.

"She's a part-timer. Hush and eat your food, it is not of your concern," Mrs. Moon replied.

"Hey! If you get close to my Austy… I'll kill you, seriously. Okay?" Brooke hissed.

"The IDRB has warned that this may cause conflict between countries, what is this resource" the trivia host said.

"Water," Ally said in unison with a contestant.

"Correct!" said the host.

"What galaxy is closest to ours?" the host continued.

"Andromeda!" Ally said once again in unison with a contestant.

"Correct!" the host said once more.

"You're pretty smart!" Grandma smiled.

"I don't really know," Ally frowned.

"I don't know things either. It's just luck!" Brooke defended as she moved over a chair and dragged Ally down onto the chair next to it.

She pulled out a workbook from her backpack.

"This is really hard, try and see if you can solve it," Brooke handed her a pencil and turned to the page.

Brooke smiled when she believed Ally would fail.

Ally smiled and picked up the pencil. She began to solve the problems at lighting speed, not even needing to work out anything; she just wrote and wrote.

Brooke took flipped to the answers and gasped in disappointment and shock when she saw that Ally had gotten all of the questions right.

"Miss Moon, I'm back!" Austin smiled as he walked in with Dez.

Dez bowed his head when he saw Trish, "Hello."

Brooke panicked, not wanting to look bad in front of Austin, "Why are you doing my homework?"

She laughed nervously and tried to snatch the workbook out of ally's hands who merely smiled.

"I'm almost done," Ally beamed.

Brooke packed up her stuff and smiled stiffly at Austin and Dez, "Bye."

Trish took out her own workbook and flipped to a post-it, "Finish this by tomorrow."

She handed the workbook to Ally and grabbed her backpack and left.

"Hey!" Mrs. Moon yelled after Trish in protest.

"Thanks for the food, Dez," Trish said, patting his shoulder.

Dez bowed his head down, "Yes ma'am!"

Linebreak

Mrs. Moon grabbed Austin and led him to sit on the sofa of the living room.

"I looked into it and there was no missing girl report. I think she's form far away and her name is too common to pinpoint exactly," Mrs. Moon explained.

"That might not even be her real name. Sometimes it seems like she remembers something, but other times, it doesn't seem like it at all," Austin replied.

Mrs. Moon sighed, "If we kick her out, she could be either sent to the mental hospital or foster care."

"No!" Austin exclaimed immediately, "She doesn't know how to do anything and I think she's starting to remember things anyway. Let's keep her until then. She might even remember everything tomorrow."

_"But I don't really want her to. If she remembers, she'll have to leave…" _Austin thought to himself.

"That's a nice thought," Mrs. Moon sighed, "We should at least send her to school."

"School? Which school?" Austin asked.

"Yours, of course." Mrs. Moon laughed.

"No. No way." Austin disagreed.

"Why not? She has a uniform and she seems really smart. She might remember quicker if she goes to school. You know, if she keeps using her brain…" Mrs. Moon smiled.

"It would probably get worse! You know how you have bad knees and if you keep doing vigorous movements, it gets worse, it's the same with the brain." Austin nodded, "but if you insist on sending her, send her to a different school than mine."

* * *

Mrs. Hanning sat in front of her vanity as she stared at something; a necklace.

It was in the shape of a lock and would have fit Austin's current necklace.

The necklace she was holding was the same necklace that Austin was wearing at the beginning of the 1st chapter. (Remember? Need me to jog your memory?

_Rain begins to rapidly fall and he begins to look for shelter._

_Suddenly, a girl holding an umbrella, the one from earlier, whose face is still hidden, stands beside him._

_He recognizes her necklace, a key and reaches for his own necklace, a lock._

_"You…" he mutters in shock and surprise._

_The girl walks off again and his face shows longing._

_"When I was still young," he thinks to himself, "we shared love. And now in this moment, I desperately hoped it was you.")_

She looked at the birthday cake for Skylar that she set down on the vanity.

"It's your birthday soon too, huh?" she mumbled to the necklace.

* * *

Mrs. Hanning knocked on Skylar's door and opened it, walking into the room.

"Sure, come right in," Skylar, who was sitting on his bed reading, mumbled sarcastically.

She set the cake that she was holding down on his desk and sat on a corner of his bed with a box.

She slid the box toward Skylar who continued to ignore her.

"Your headphones broke so I bought you new ones," Mrs. Hanning said.

Skylar didn't respond and the two sat in silence.

Skylar turned a page noisily and Mrs. Hanning took that chance to break the silence.

"Thank you, for getting my bag," she said to him.

"Don't misunderstand, I was just worried about my dad risking his life to save your stupid bag," he replied.

**(A/N: Well more like Austin and Ally's life but you know, whatever right?)**

"There was something really important in that bag," Mrs. Hanning defended.

"What? A picture of your ex-husband?" Skylar shot back.

Mrs. Hanning sighed deeply, "Don't create any more trouble in the school. If you're so worried about your dad, then you wouldn't want him called to the school, right?"

Skylar sighed as well and slammed his book shut. He got up and walked to the door, opening it.

"Take your cake and get out," Skylar said to his Step-Mother.

She sighed again.

**(U/N: A lot of sighing here. *sigh*)**

Mrs. Hanning stood up and grabbed the cake and walked out.

As soon as she was out of the room, Skylar slammed the door.

Mrs. Hanning gave one final sigh and blew out the candles.

Linebreak

The students were during break period.

JS zipped up his pencil pouch and began to walk to the bathroom, but stopped when he saw Hyuna sit on Austin's desk.

"You're a pretty good singer," Hyuna said to Austin, "do you want to join our club?"

"No," Austin deadpanned, "if you recruit members like this… That's a club I don't want to join."

He grabbed his water bottle to take a drink and Hyuna snatched it out of his hands.

"I'm gonna let you in on a little secret here. You can lead a nice, stress-free school life, or you can live a horrible, problematic school life. Which one of the two you lead will depend on my decision." She threatened.

"It's already problematic," Austin rolled his eyes.

Hyuna internally cursed. She met eyes with JS before returning her gaze to Austin.

"You'll join soon enough," she said confidently.

She walked out and Austin stared after her, wondering what she was capable of. He locked eyes with JS momentarily before JS soon walked out after Hyuna.

"Nothing's going right in my life." Austin muttered.

Linebreak

In the boys' locker room, they were getting ready for pool class.

Austin and JS were the only two left in the locker room, and Austin was hidden from JS' sight.

"How much did the tutor cost this time?" JS said into his cell phone, "If I'm embarrassing then just take brother or sister. I told you I don't go to family gatherings!"

JS hung up and threw his phone into his locker. (On top of some soft clothes.)

JS walked away and saw Austin.

Austin pretended he wasn't watching him but JS walked over and slammed his fist into the door of the locker next to Austin.

"How long were you eavesdropping?" JS demanded.

"I wasn't eavesdropping. You talk too damn loud." Austin replied.

"That idiot…" JS muttered after Austin had left.

Linebreak

The boys stood by the edge of the pool in 5 single file lines doing stretches.

The teacher blew his whistle. "Mr. Skylar Hanning, please give us an example of a 50 meter freestyle."

Skylar stepped forwards and jumped into the pool.

He swam smoothly and quickly.

Des, who was standing behind Austin in the line whispered to him.

"You're good at every other sport. Why not swimming?" Dez whispered.

"I can swim!" Austin defended, "It's just cold. I can swim in heated pools and warm oceans."

The teacher continued to blow the whistle and rows of students jumped in the pool and swam.

It got to Austin's row and Austin dipped his toe into the water.

He retracted immediately, shivering.

The teacher blew the whistle once more.

All the students in the row except for Austin jumped in and began swimming.

Austin began to fake coughs.

"Why aren't you going in?" the teacher demanded.

"I think I have a fever," Austin fake-rasped.

"Oh really? Then you're in charge of cleaning up after class. Next!" the teacher shouted.

Austin sighed and walked away from the pool.

Dez came up behind him, "Hey buddy, you know, I would help you, but… I have to work right after school so… Sorry pal!"

* * *

In the locker room once more, Austin was missing because he had to clean.

The bully trio exchanged smirks. The opened Austin's locker and grabbed his uniform and put it in the sink of the locker room. They turned the water on and make sure the water soaked every inch of his uniform.

"Let's go," JS said to the two.

The two hesitated as they continued to soak his uniform more but eventually followed, making sure to leave the tap on.

Austin walked into the locker room, still in his swimsuit and opened his locker to find it only contained his phone and necklace.

Confused, he began to look around his surroundings, trying to find his uniform.

Suddenly, he heard the tap running and walked over to the sink.

He saw his soaked uniform and picked it up to examine it, hoping it wasn't so bad that he could still wear it, but au contraire, there was no way he could wear it.

He sighed.

Linebreak

Mrs. Moon was on the phone, "Who are you?"

The person on the other side was silent and then hung up.

Mrs. Moon clicked her tongue.

"What is the point of calling and hanging up multiple times?" she huffed, "I'm so busy I could drop dead."

Ally walked over to the place where Mrs. Moon had long left.

"Dead? Why do humans take that word for granted and not take death seriously? Miss Moon! You shouldn't say things like that!" Ally yelled.

Suddenly, the phone rang once more.

Ally hesitantly picked up the phone and answered it.

She leaned forward and kept still as her eyes darted around and answered the phone in a low voice, "who are you?"

_In the school locker room…_

"Hey! Don't answer the restaurant phone like that! Bring some clothes from my room and don't let grandma find out. Yeah, bring it to the school locker room." Austin said into his phone then hung up.

He put his phone into the locker and grabbed his necklace.

He put it on as he muttered to himself, "this school is strange."

* * *

Ally walked out of the restaurant in a white flowy top and some navy shorts along with the sneakers she had gotten from Austin.

She was carrying a duffel bag and started to walk before she spotted a bike parked outside of the restaurant.

She eyed it determinedly and put the bag into the basket and sat on the bike.

The kickstand was still up so as she pedaled and pedaled, she didn't move.

"What's wrong with this? It seems so easy to ride on the TVs!" she pouted.

She sighed in exasperation, "Austin Moon. You are such an annoying human!"

She grabbed the duffel bag out of the basket and saw a man go by on a bike.

She raced to catch up with him and ran at the pace he biked.

He looked at her confused and sped up, causing Ally to run faster.

She struggled to keep up, but followed diligently.

* * *

Austin returned to the pool and sighed as he began to pick up stray kickboard.

JS walked in and began to laugh.

"Hey, do you need help?" he asked, raising a brow.

Austin looked up, hoping it was Dez, but seeing it was only JS, he ignored him and continued to pick up kickboards.

"I don't like owing people. I thought a long time and I think I'll start to pity you," JS shook his head.

"Let's just not bother each other. I have to lock up, so get out." Austin replied.

JS scoffed and Austin continued to pick up boards.

When Austin reached for a board that was rather far away from the edge of the pool, JS kicked him into the pool.

Austin flailed around and he was hit with a memory.

* * *

_A boy, around 4, that can be presumed to be Austin, was in the pool, flailing his arms and kicked his legs, trying to reach the ground, but it was too deep._

_As he struggled to keep his head above the water, he saw a woman, most likely his mother, with her back to him and talking on the phone._

* * *

Austin of the present continued to flail and this time when he was struggling to keep his head above water, he saw a smirking JS.

_"Am I going to drown? If so I wish my last sight was Ally instead of JS…" _He thought as he struggled.

JS smirked at the struggling Austin and walked away.

**(U/N: Jesus, JS we know you hate Austin, but to the point you're willing to kill him?)**

Austin's struggling gradually slowed before his moments ceased and he floated, motionlessly.

**Yeappp**

**Sorry for the cliffies (****ﾉ*****)**

**Asian Song Reccomendations of the Day**

**Raindrop by IU (seriously, she's amazing)**

**Bad Day by IU**

**Love Me Right by EXO-K and EXO-M**

**Growl (Chinese version) by EXO-M**

**Call Me Baby by EXO K and EXO M**

**Heart Attack by EXO K and EXO M**

**Okayz…**

**Anyone else not like when school ends?**

**Maybe it's just me but I really dislike change (probably because I move a lot) and I just hate saying goodbye...**

**-Juri**


	8. Excitement! The Unstoppable Flutter Pt1

**Hi.**

**Please don't kill me.**

**You probably won't have to; marching band has already killed me.**

**Like it takes up so much of my time, it's ridiculous!**

**First of all I take all AP classes, so 3 hours of homework a night, then Tuesdays I have practice from 6-9PM, Wednesdays, 3-5PM (We get out at 2PM so an hour wasted there waiting for practice to start), Thursdays from 3-6PM, Fridays, football from 5:30 to like 10, then Saturdays is competition all day.**

**Basically, I have no time to do anything.**

**(If you guys like live in Virginia we're the York Falcons and come see us or whatever. I got like blue hair and I play piano)**

**Well excuses aside, FINALLY, here it is!**

_Last Time_

_When Austin reached for a board that was rather far away from the edge of the pool, JS kicked him into the pool._

_Austin flailed around and he was hit with a memory._

A boy, around 4, that can be presumed to be Austin, was in the pool, flailing his arms and kicked his legs, trying to reach the ground, but it was too deep.

As he struggled to keep his head above the water, he saw a woman, most likely his mother, with her back to him and talking on the phone.

Austin of the present continued to flail and this time when he was struggling to keep his head above water, he saw a smirking JS.

"Am I going to drown? If so I wish my last sight was Ally instead of JS…" He thought as he struggled.

_JS smirked at the struggling Austin and walked away._

_Austin's struggling gradually slowed before his moments ceased and he floated, motionlessly._

Linebreak

Jackson and Key stood at the top of a staircase.

"What's taking him so long?" Jackson complained to Key.

"Wait here he comes," Key reassured to Jackson as JS came running up the flight of stairs.

"Did you do it?" Jackson asked him.

JS smirked and nodded.

Skylar was walking through the hallway beside the stair case and overheard their conversation and looked at the escaping trio curiously, wondering what they had done now.

Linebreak

As Austin floated motionlessly in the pool, a petite figure dressed in a white flowy top, white sneakers, and some navy shorts grabbed Austin's wrist and pulled his head above water.

His head went above the water momentarily and he took in a gasp of air, and he began to struggle and flail.

"Pull yourself together, idiot!" Ally shouted.

The water was waist deep.

Ally, although significantly shorter than Austin, stood in the water no problem.

Ally tried to drag Austin to the edge of the pool, feet slipping and Austin heavily struggling.

Suddenly, Skylar shot through the water, swimming smoothly to the area of Austin and Ally.

Skylar stopped and stood.

He grabbed Austin by the back of his shirt and put his other on Ally's back to inform her that all was now well.

Austin continued to flail and gasp.

"Stand up, idiot. It's not deep." Skylar said to Austin, unimpressed.

Austin coughed as he hesitantly put his feet on the floor.

Skylar looked at Austin and Ally before sighing and walking away.

"Are you okay? Are you really okay?" Ally asked Austin, "In the TV shows, at times like this,"

Ally began to imitate when the characters were breathing in and out.

"Try to breathe like this," Ally offered.

Austin began to breathe in and out, coughing a bit.

"Wait a minute, the water was above my head before!" Austin exclaimed.

"That was because you were bending your legs!" Ally shouted back, "Can't you swim?"

"Hey! I'll have you know my nickname is seal!" Austin pouted.

"Wait, can't seals swim really well?" Ally mocked, "Even dogs can swim! Woof woof!"

She laughed to herself as she walked toward the pool stairs.

"Hey! You act like an innocent angel, but then keep mocking me!" Austin protested.

"That was so embarrassing…" Austin mumbled.

A dripping wet Skylar, Ally, and Austin walked into the class room.

Ally stood shivering as Skylar and Austin pulled out extra gym clothes out of their lockers.

Skylar handed Ally his, "Wear these."

Austin saw this and glared.

He took his extra clothes, still in a plastic bag and put them on top of Skylar's.

He grabbed Skylar's and threw them back to him.

"Mine are brand new; don't make her wear your smelly gym clothes," Austin said to Skylar, obviously jealous, "You can't leave like that either."

Austin grabbed the duffel bag of clothes that Ally had brought and left on his desk, "We'll change in the bathroom. You can change in here."

"Thank you!" Ally smiled as she began to open the plastic bag.

_Somewhere in the pool…_

Austin's necklace had come off and was now sitting on the bottom of the pool.

Just like imagine the necklace sitting there all shiny and like some dramatic creepy music playing. (Like the type they use in like mysteries at the museum or something)

Oooooohhhh…

_Linebreak_

Mrs. Hanning sat at her vanity, her necklace in hand she stroked it longingly, but closed a fist around it and hurriedly put it away once her husband walked in and sat down on their bed

"Were the students hard on you today? I'll call all the troublesome students and interrogate them for you," Mr. Hanning smiled at his wife.

She chuckled, "I was fine."

Mr. Hanning grabbed her arm, and led her to sit on their bed.

"About Skylar… I'm sorry; I didn't think he'd be this childish in missing his mom."

Mrs. Hanning smiled softly and shook her head, "She's his mother. He'll always miss her, and I'm sure his mother misses him a lot too. Please make sure they spend a lot of time together."

Mr. Hanning sighed and brought his wife closer in an embrace, "I'm sorry… And thank you."

Linebreak

Skylar, Austin, and Ally walked the streets, now dressed.

Skylar stopped them in front of the convenience store he first met Ally at.

"Remember this place?" He smiled to Ally.

"Of course, with the umbrella! It was really cold that day," she said, wrapping her arms around herself as was hit with chills just thinking of the temperature.

"Where do you live? I'll take you home," Skylar offered.

"Oh," Ally pointed forward, "That Asian food store over-"

Austin grabbed Ally's wrist, "We can go together; we're heading in the same direction."

"That's right, I can go with him. See you later, let's hang out often," Ally waved to Skylar as she was dragged off.

"C'mon, hurry Ally!" Austin whined.

Linebreak

Austin and Ally were now walking home through a park.

They walked down a street, Ally following blindly and Austin suddenly turned around while Ally tried to keep walking and they bumped into each other.

Austin backed up and pushed Ally's forehead back with a single finger.

"Look at you," he said, doing a one-over of her clothes.

Ally smiled, "I know right! I like these clothes! They're so nice and comfortable! Where do they sell these?"

"You can't buy these. They're too expensive," Austin bluffed.

"Why are all human clothes so expensive?" Ally pouted.

"By the way, you didn't jump in to save me, right?" Austin asked.

"Why else would I jump in? I jumped in to save the seal that can't swim," she teased as she resumed walking.

"Hey!" Austin protested as he rushed to catch up.

"Can you really not swim?" Ally questioned.

"I can too swim!" Austin lied. **(lied)**

"Then why didn't you?" Ally challenged.

"I couldn't be bothered?" Austin tried.

"Oh really now? Just swim! Like the umbrella guy. He's good," Ally crossed her arms.

"I can be good if I feel like it, today I'm a bit…" Austin trailed off as he stopped to fake a cough. **(Fake)**

**(A/N: haha Sienna is judging you, Aussie.)**

Ally stopped as well and held her hand up to his forehead, "Do you have a cold?"

Austin pried Ally's hand off of his forehead, "I'm fine." **(U/N: well yeah, you're faking it.)**

Austin pouted slightly, "Why do you keep smiling when you see Skylar?"

Ally beamed, "So his name is Skylar? That sounds cool and nice!"

"My name is cool too!" Austin protested.

"Yeah, your name is cool. Just your name though," Ally shrugged.

"Just my name!? Everything about me is cool!" Austin declared.

"That face suits you the best," Ally made a peace sign under her eyes again and resumed walking. **(A/N: In case you don't remember, that means psycho.)**

"Psycho? Hey, idiot!" Austin called after her as he ran after her.

Linebreak

Austin stood in front of his mirror.

He practiced winking and suddenly realized he was missing his necklace.

**(U/N: who dafuq practices winking?)**

His eyes widened as he scoured his room for his necklace.

He walked into the restaurant where Ally and Mrs. Moon were sitting on a table, preparing vegetables.

"Good morning, darling!" Ally called teasingly.

"Don't mess with me," Austin dismissed as he searched the restaurant for his necklace.

"What are you looking for?" Mrs. Moon questioned.

"My necklace," Austin replied.

"Necklace?" Ally said, curious.

"Oh my, did you lose it somewhere?" Mrs. Moon asked.

"I don't know!" Austin panicked.

"Stop looking and come to eat; I'll buy you the same one," Mrs. Moon responded calmly.

Austin halted, "The same one? There is only one in this world! Even if they look similar, the meaning the necklace holds is different!"

Mrs. Moon sighed, "This is a sign telling you to forget her."

Austin seethed. "Oh, so you'd forget me if you lost me?"

Mrs. Moon and Ally stood up.

"How could you say that?" Mrs. Moon said, softly.

"You're the one always telling me to never forget my family even if you can't live with them!" Austin shouted as he stormed out of the store.

"Austin!" Ally called after him.

"How rude!" Mrs. Moon exclaimed.

Suddenly, her back hunched and she began to cough, "He treasured it so much because his mother gave it to him."

Her hand went to her heart as she continued to cough in pain.

"His mom gave it to him?" Ally said to herself.

Mrs. Moon began to sink back into her chair and Ally rushed to help her.

"Grandma!" Ally exclaimed, worried.

Linebreak

Austin rushed into the pool locker room, searching for his necklace.

He checked his locker, the sink, the floors.

He searched around the edges of the pool, but was met with disappointment.

He looked in his classroom locker but still could not find it.

"Where is it?" he muttered.

Linebreak

Mrs. Moon had calmed significantly as Ally had gotten her some pills and a glass of water.

On the table also sat the workbook and pencil Trish had forced upon Ally.

In Ally's arm, she held Dougie.

Ally sat across from her as she stared at her worriedly, "Are you okay? Are you in pain?"

Mrs. Moon smiled, "I'm fine, thank you Ally."

"Don't be sick, you'll worry Austin and I," Ally said.

"I won't get sick. You should rest; you have to work later," Mrs. Moon replied.

"I have to finish this by today," Ally pouted as she began to work out the problems in the workbook.

She smiled lightly as she solved the problems at lightning speed while Mrs. Moon observed her in wonder.

"Can you… tutor Austin?" Mrs. Moon asked hesitantly.

"He's not good at academics either?" Ally furrowed her brows.

"He would be smart if he tried in school, but he doesn't," Mrs. Moon said sadly.

Ally nodded.

"Hey do you want to go to school? If you go to school, you might regain your memory faster," Mrs. Moon said.

Ally stood up in glee, "Yes! I want to go to school!"

Linebreak

Ally walked into an embassy building with a file.

She looked around curiously and suddenly, the guy who used to be a painter blocked her path.

He handed her a file folder, "Here, it's for your transfer."

"How did you know I'm going to school?" Ally tilted her head, suspicious.

"Oh I know things somethings I don't know but I know everything else it's all done here lets trade" he spoke very quickly.

Ally looked around and slowly put the file behind her back.

"Hey! Are you suspicious of me?" he asked.

When Ally made no move, he laughed loudly and nervously.

"You're suspicious of me! Wow, you've become totally human! Already, you don't trust humans!" He said.

She arched a challenging brow.

"Oh you still don't believe me? Okay, okay fine, I'll show you, see?" He tried as he pulled a file halfway out, "What does that say?"

"Ally Dawson," she read.

"And what's your name?"

"Ally Dawson."

"See? It's yours."

"You were right…" she said as she traded files, "but how did you know my name?"

"Don't worry; you don't need to know any more. Good luck in school, you see school can be very tough, but's it's really fun as well." He said, in his quick speech patterns.

"I see?" she replied hesitantly.

"Also, watch out for boys. You see boys are either baby or dog," he said.

"Baby? Dog? Oh, Puppy?" Ally smiled.

He shook his head.

"No, baby," he paused and began to imitate a baby's crying, "Or dog."

He began to howl and bark.

Ally turned around and walked away shaking her head.

Gradually, more and more people in the embassy began to stare at the man who was standing alone with his eyes shut in concentration while making dog sounds.

He opened his eyes and tried to explain, "So you see- Hey!"

She walked outside of the embassy and saw older angel standing there.

"Older angel!" she squealed running to him, "Did you come to see me?"

The man came over and smacked Ally lightly with the file folder.

"Hey, I told you to watch out for men," he said, seeing older angel, then quickly looked away after realizing who, (more specifically what) he was looking at, pretending he couldn't see older angel.

"Hey if you stand there in public talking to air you'll be dragged off to a mental hospital so be careful," he said quickly, purposefully avoiding looking at older angel.

Linebreak

Ally and older angel sat on a bench by a tree, chatting.

"The humans are more amazing than we thought," she said.

He smiled, "it looks like you'll be okay living in the human world.

She looked down smiling, "yeah, thanks to the documents you gave me."

"Why don't you live as a human forever then?" he spouted.

"What are you talking about?" Ally laughed nervously, "I have to be like this until I find a way back."

"Do you even want to come back?" He accused.

She bit her lip and looked down. "What-what do you mean?"

"Can you even see me clearly?"

"What are talking about? Will I not be able to see you soon?" She asked.

"Humans shouldn't be able to see us." He gave her a pointed look.

"B-but I'm_ not_ human. I tried to save a human boy and then this happened to me." She defended.

He glared harshly, "Are you sure you wanted to _save_ a human or did you want to _become _one?"

He stood up.

"Older angel," Ally called, trying to grab his hand, then passing through him.

He gave one last sigh and disappeared.

Linebreak

Austin had his head down on his desk and one of his arms under his head and his classmates stared at him, having heard of the incident.

Suddenly, someone put a soda down on his desk. It was JS.

"I'm sorry I didn't save you at the pool last time, I had to go to the studying academy. I'll go buy the entire menu of your café next time to make it up for you." He said.

Austin stayed with his head on his arm and replied to him, "seems live you've done a lot of research about me. But I'm sorry, I don't think there'll be enough left for you."

JS seethed.

He grabbed Austin by is hair.

"Should I eat you then?" He gritted out.

"Hands off the hair, buddy." Austin rolled his eyes as he picked up the soda given to him by JS and he stood up as he shook the can.

He then pointed the can at JS and opened it, spraying him with soda. "How about you drink this?"

"If you mess with me again, I'll make it worse," Austin threatened.

"How dare you!" Key shouted, approaching the two.

JS grabbed Austin by his shirt, forcing a smile, "You're totally my type."

Austin smirked, "well that's too bad; you're not my style at all."

The teacher walked into the classroom, followed by Ally who was in a uniform and carrying a backpack, "everyone back to your seats."

Austin and Skylar looked at Ally with eyes widened in surprise.

Once Ally saw Austin being held by his shirt by JS, she rushed over to unhand Austin, biting JS's arm.

Austin looked at Ally in confusion, "Why are you here?"

The teacher chuckled, "What a strange way of introducing yourself. Come greet the rest of your classmates."

Austin grabbed Ally's arm, "I'm sorry I think she accidentally came to the wrong place."

Austin then attempted to drag a struggling Ally out of the room.

"Austin Moon," the teacher addressed.

"Yes," he answered.

"Do you know Ally?" the teacher asked.

"Oh well, the thing is um…" Austin procrastinated.

"Yes, we live together!" Ally answered smiling.

"Woah, are you guys twins or something?" Jackson asked.

"No! The thing is..." Austin panicked.

"Hey! Is she trying to trick Austin?" Brooke exclaimed.

"You mean seduce?" Trish rolled her eyes.

"Austin Moon, Ally Dawson. Your last names are different though? Are you guys cousins?" The teacher said.

"What? Um yeah… There's a family situation?" Austin explained.

The class ohhhhed.

"Ally, come to the front and introduce yourself."

She walked to the front of the classroom, "I'm Ally Dawson, I live with Austin. Come to our shop; I'll give you a lot of food." She smiled.

She then frowned and pointed at JS, "You, you can't come. We filter our customers."

The class ohhhed again.

Austin ran a hand through his hair.

The teacher smiled and turned to Ally, "I love Asian food!"

She smiled, "Please come, teacher! Can I sit next to Austin?"

Brooke scoffed, "I'm gonna kill her."

"Austin already has someone sitting next to him," the teacher said.

JS began to poke Mark.

"I can change seats, Teacher." Mark offered as he hurriedly moved.

JS smirked, "New student orientation."

Austin sighed, "I'm going insane."

Linebreak

Mrs. Hanning sat in the nurse's office, taking aspirin.

"Even if things are tough, you shouldn't keep taking medicine." The nurse said, sitting down beside her with two cups of coffee, "maybe talking is an even better medicine."

Mrs. Hanning scoffed and stood up and walked out after taking the medicine.

"She's such a cold person. How did she marry twice? Ugh, I'm jealous." The nurse sighed as she drank one of the cups of coffee.

Suddenly, a handsome twenty-something looking man walked in. He spoke to her in accented English. "Ms. Choi, did you prepare the first aid kit?"

She smiled and offered him the other cup of coffee, "Yes I did. Coffee?"

"Thank you. Next time, prepare French coffee, please." He said as he walked out.

"Next time? You said there would be a next time, okay!" she called.

Linebreak

Ally sat at her and Austin's shared desk alone, Key and JS behind her also missing.

Trish went up to Ally, "You know me, right?"

Ally smiled, "Of course!"

She took out Trish's workbook and handed it to her, "I finished everything."

Dez, who sat in front of Austin and Ally turned around to address Trish, "You shouldn't ask Ally to-"

Trish glared, "What? Do you want to do it then, wack-a-doodle?"

"Uh, no I think Ally's got it!" He laughed nervously, "Don't you, Ally?"

She smiled and nodded. She looked around the classroom and spotted Skylar and beamed.

"Umbrella!" She squealed as she ran to his desk.

"Does she really want to die!" Trish yelled.

"We're in the same class; I guess we'll see each other a lot!" She smiled as she held out her hand for him to shake.

Skylar looked up and smiled, a rare occurrence for Skylar, like a shooting star or a one special snowflake, and shook her hand, "Yeah."

"I can't believe both Austin and you are in the same class as me, this is like a TV show!" **(A/N: *wink wink* *nudge nudge*) **

Linebreak

The students walked out in their gym clothes.

Ally walked to her shoe locker to changer her shoes and as she got them out and put them on the floor, Brooke, whose locker was next to her, kicked them away.

"Oops, sorry." She smirked.

Ally wordlessly bent down to pick up them up and after picking one up, Trish suddenly grabbed her other one.

"Is this your shoe?" she asked and Ally nodded.

Trish then proceeded to throw her shoe across the room.

Ally sighed and began to walk to her shoe, but was tripped by Trish.

**(U/N: tsk tsk tsk, what childish tricks.)**

"Oh, Sorry." Trish said flatly.

Brooke walked over and held out a hand to Ally, "Careful, don't get hurt."

Ally smiled as she grabbed Brooke's hand, "Tha-"

Brooke had suddenly let go, causing Ally to fall once more.

"Let's have fun in P.E." Trish said as she walked away.

"Today's gonna be super fun!" Brooke giggled, following behind Trish.

Austin walked outside and spotted Ally on the floor.

"What's with them?" Ally said to herself, genuinely curious as she stood up.

**(U/N: You're such an innocent cinnamon bun, Ally ;-;)**

Austin watched her walk away, grimly.

**(A/N: For clarification, she did not walk away grimly, he watched her grimly, because bullying.)**

A group of students, including Ally, Trish, and Brooke, stood in a circle, throwing a ball around.

Trish threw the ball to Brooke and Brooke threw it to Ally.

Ally smiled as she observed the ball. She felt it and bounced it, taking in this new piece of equipment.

Trish looked at Ally in confusion, "What are you doing?"

Ally frowned and threw it back at Trish.

The other girls in the group exchanged looks and nodded.

Trish coughed as a signal as she threw the ball and a girl pushed Ally from the side causing her to fall.

All the other girls in the group grabbed balls and began to pelt Ally with them.

Ally covered her head and cowered as she tried to shrink herself in an effort to avoid being hit.

Ally then stood up and tried to walk away, but kept being hit with balls.

Brooke channeled all her strength and launched a ball at Ally.

Except, it didn't hit her and hit Austin instead as he jumped in front of her to shield her.

Ally looked up in confusion when she didn't feel the impact, her face slightly bloodied.

"Austin?" she blinked.

Austin glared at Brooke, who threw the ball.

"Austin! Um, I didn't mean…" she panicked.

Austin scoffed, disgusted with the students. He grabbed Ally by the arm and dragged her out of the gym.

**Yeah okay.**

**Asian Song Recommendations of the Day**

**1\. Sober by Big Bang **

**2\. Bang Bang Bang by Big Bang**

**3\. Adore U by Seventeen**

**4\. Mansae by Seventeen**

**5\. Just Right by Got7**

**6\. If You Do by Got7**

**Juri-Chan**


	9. Excitement! The Unstoppable Flutter Pt2

**Hi**

…**.**

**Yeah**

**This one is extra long because I'm sorry**

* * *

**Last Time**

_All the other girls in the group grabbed balls and began to pelt Ally with them._

_Ally covered her head and cowered as she tried to shrink herself in an effort to avoid being hit._

_Ally then stood up and tried to walk away, but kept being hit with balls._

_Brooke channeled all her strength and launched a ball at Ally._

_Except, it didn't hit her and hit Austin instead as he jumped in front of her to shield her._

_Ally looked up in confusion when she didn't feel the impact, her face slightly bloodied._

_"Austin?" she blinked._

_Austin glared at Brooke, who threw the ball._

_"Austin! Um, I didn't mean…" she panicked._

_Austin scoffed, disgusted with the students. He grabbed Ally by the arm and dragged her out of the gym._

"Stop flirting with each other, we're in class!" JS called after them.

The P.E. teacher walked in, "What? What's going on?" he spotted Austin and Ally walking out of the gym and followed them.

Skylar stared after them with a hint of jealousy in his gaze.

* * *

Austin stopped by the stairs and pulled out some tissues from his magical pocket. (**A/N: Just kidding. But like nobody really carries tissues ar-wait I do. Um… continue)**

"Are you stupid? Everyone's bullying you," He sighed.

"Me? Bullying?" she blinked as she wiped at her face, missing the blood.

"Say what you want to say and don't just smile all the time," he reprimanded, grabbing the tissue from her and wiped the blood away.

"It's so inconvenient to be human; you bleed all the time," she shook her head.

He rolled two tissues up and stuffed them in her bleeding nose.

She began to gasp, "It's hard to breathe! Humans die if they can't breathe!"

He scoffed, "Humans don't die that easily.

The P.E. teacher had been sneaking towards them quietly and planned to attack suddenly but was spotted by Ally who smiled at him.

He cleared his throat and approached the two, grabbing Austin by his ear.

"Cutting class to flirt and engage in PDA? You two are in big trouble! You follow me too," He said as he began to drag Austin away by the ear, Ally trailing after.

"Clean the Library and organize the books, and do volunteer work for a week!" He sentenced them.

"No, it's not like that!" Austin protested.

"An hour will be added for every word you say," he threatened.

"Don't worry Austin, if we both do it, we'll get it done in no time!" Ally smiled.

"Right…" He scowled.

"Alright one more hour for you!" The P.E. teacher exclaimed.

* * *

Austin pushed a cart of library books around and stopped at a shelf to put them away.

Ally walked in and saw Austin organizing books, "Are you being punished because of me again?"

He ignored her and she looked through the cart of books. She grabbed a book and put it on the shelf.

Austin read the spine of the book to be sure she put it away correctly.

_I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry _Was the title. Ally looked at Austin with a slight smile.

Austin looked through the books and put another away, and looked towards Ally.

_You're Really Something _Ally read.

She looked through the books and grabbed two, holding them up.

_I'm Hungry _and _Eat Well, Live Well_

He hid a smile, "You crazy pervert."

She beamed, "You smiled right? You Smiled!"

He put his finger on her lips, "Be quiet, we're in a library."

She frowned, "Did you find your necklace yet?" she took his silence as a no, "I guess you haven't"

"I don't need it. I don't even remember the person who gave it to me anyway. I don't need it." He said.

Ally heard lies echoed and what he had said had echoed, "You're lying. It's strange, but I can tell when people lie. You're lying."

He exhaled, "You're the strange one. I'm not lying. Organize the rest of the books yourself."

She shrugged, "okay," and she began shoving books into the shelf randomly.

* * *

Austin walked into the classroom to get his stuff and saw Dez. Dez put his phone away and walked towards Austin.

"Austin and Ally sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G," he teased.

Austin laughed, "I thought you liked her."

Dez shook his head, "Hey buddy, you wanna go get some food somewhere?"

Ally walked in as Austin and Dez were talking about food.

Austin inhaled and addressed Ally, "You're not gonna invite yourself along again, are you?"

She grabbed her bag, "Sorry, but I can't go with you guys today. I have things to do."

She smiled and left the classroom.

Austin laid his head on the desk, "She got me again!"

* * *

Ally walked down the stairs of the school and suddenly, Brooke and Trish appeared in front of her.

She panicked and hid behind a tree that was behind a bench.

"Why am I hiding?" she asked herself, "Bullying? Me?"

Skylar sat up in the bench that he was napping in.

"I've seen the shows you know, and bad girls like you meet bad endings! Do you want me to beat you up? I should have said that! Oh my god! Why did I think of this after!" She stomped her foot.

Skylar smiled in amusement.

"Apologize to me. If you knew who I am, you wouldn't be able to do this you know! I warned you," she smiled and stroked the tree she was hiding behind, "Sorry for yelling at you."

She skipped away, in a better mood.

* * *

Ally arrived at the school pool and pulled at the doors, but they were locked. Skylar approached her.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I'm looking for something and I think I left it at the pool, but the door's locked," she smiled uneasily,

He looked inside the glass doors, "hold on."

He walked to the teachers' lounge and to the P.E. teacher's desk, which was next to Mrs. Hanning's desk.

"Can I have the keys to the pool? I left something there." He asked.

The teacher handed him the keys and looked at Skylar, "All you kids do is sit at a desk and study. That's why you're so pale! Go play some soccer or something! Just studying isn't all there is to life, you know."

Junior walked into the lounge to speak to the teacher as well.

(**Yay (?) new character! He is portrayed by Park Jinyoung and his nickname is Junior, but the younger one, not JYP, the older one**.)

"Don't you think so Junior?" the P.E. teacher questioned.

"I'm better at playing soccer than him and I get better grades than him." Skylar deadpanned.

The P.E. teacher was silent for a few moments, "I know, I know… But just trying your best is important too."

"But isn't being the best because you try your best better?" Mrs. Hanning butted in.

"Well yes but," he turned and Skylar turned to leave, "not all of the kids can be the top student."

"Oh, Junior, you can be the top student this next exam, so try hard!" the P.E. teacher encouraged.

Junior nodded, "Yes, I will try my best."

* * *

Ally and Skylar walked the sides of the pool, and Ally peered into the water every now and then.

"Is that necklace important to you?" Skylar asked.

"Yes…" She replied.

"Who gave it to you? Perhaps your boyfriend?" He questioned.

Ally's eyes widened, "No! …My Mom… But when do they clean this pool?"

"They drain the water and completely clean it once a month…" Skylar trailed off.

She pouted before looking for some goggles and putting them on, submerging her face in the water.

After a few seconds, she came up, "I can't breathe," she put her face back into the water, looking for longer, but only lasted about 7 seconds. "This feels terrible!"

She got up and moved to another spot before putting her face underwater once more and coming back up shortly after.

"Are you sure you lost it here?" Skylar asked.

She frowned, "Maybe it's not here. I still can't find it…"

Skylar opened his bag and pulled a towel out, offering it to her, "Don't you have to go to work?"

She nodded, pouting as she trudged over to him, accepting it and wiping her face, "Thank you so much, what can I do for you?"

He smiled, "Grant me a favor."

She nodded, "What kind of favor?"

"I'll think about it," he concluded, "you go ahead, I'll return the keys and lock up."

She smiled, "Thank you for that too. Bye!"

He watched her leave, before heading towards the locker rooms to change into a swimsuit to look for the necklace she was after.

After a while, he found the necklace and planned to give it to her later, hoping she would be happy.

* * *

Brooke and Trish were hanging out at a café that Youngji worked at.

"Who are we calling, Austin or Skylar's? Am I calling or are you calling?" Brooke asked.

"You call." Trish said, "They'll recognize your voice though. Disguise it."  
Brooke grinned and pinched her nose, "Hello, is this Mrs. Moon's Asian Food? Two meal sets please, quickly!"

Trish cocked her brow, "Did Ally answer?"

Brooke nodded as she giggled.

"But is she really his cousin? Aren't they just dating and hiding it?" Trish smirked.

Brooke slammed her hand on the table, "No way! How ridiculous!" her eyes glinted, "You know she seems close with Skylar… Maybe they're…."

Trish rolled her eyes, "That's even more ridiculous! Skylar and Ally!?"

Youngji sighed and approached the pair, "My boss will yell at me if you order food from somewhere else. Don't eat it in here."

Trish glared, "Do you want me to kill you before your boss yells?"

Youngji sighed and gave up.

Brooke smiled, "Don't worry; we won't be eating anything."

A middle aged man walked into the café and cleared his throat, causing Youngji to look back and widen her eyes.

* * *

Austin and Dez were at an Internet café, Austin mindlessly clicking on his computer and chewing gum.

"Still haven't found your necklace?" Dez sighed, "Stop chewing so much gum; let's go somewhere else."

Austin offered Dez some gum, "Where?"

"No thanks, you're giving me a big jaw with all this gum." Dez replied.

Austin went back to mindless clicking.

"Hey buddy! Your heart is empty. Your stomach is empty. Let's go fill ourselves up so we can have nice hearts filled with food!" Dez suggested, forcing Austin out of his seat.

* * *

Austin and Dez showed up at the café Brooke and Trish were at, causing panic to the bullying duo.

"What should we eat?" They said in unison.

They debated with each other while Brooke and Trish hid behind Brooke's bag and began to crawl out of the café.

Then, Ally showed up with the food to see the duo crawling their way out and stared at them in confusion.

She smiled as she walked inside and held up the bag, "Who ordered the meal sets?"

Austin looked at her, "Are you following me?"

Dez spotted the two running away, "What's with them?"

Austin exhaled, realizing what had happened, "you make deliveries now?"

Dez sighed and put his hand on Austin's shoulder, "She's been doing this for a while now, gosh keep up with the times, Austin!"

Suddenly, there was a scream, "Let go!"

"It's mine!" Youngji fought back.

The middle aged man began to empty Youngji's bag on the floor and the three friends made their way towards the commotion.

"Give it back!" she cried.

"How dare you!" the man yelled as he pulled his hand back to slap her.

Austin caught his arm just in time, "What are you doing?"

The man scoffed, "What's with you kids?" he pushed Austin to the ground.

Dez ran to his side, "Buddy! Are you okay?"

Skylar's father and his police friend were debating what to eat for lunch when they heard the commotion.

"Give it back! That's money for my school lunches!" Youngji clung to his leg.

Ally followed suit, clinging to his other, "Give her the money."

"What are you two doing? You little bit-" the middle aged man began to have his arms grabbed by the two policemen.

"Why are you stealing a kid's money?" Skylar's father accused.

"We're the police," the policeman showed him his badge.

"What do you mean? I'm her father!" The middle aged man- Youngji's supposed father revealed.

"Step off; mind your own business," Youngji's father said to the policemen as he shook them off along with Youngji and Ally.

Youngji stood up, "please arrest him."

Youngji's father became murderous, "I'm your father, what are you doing you ungrateful bitch?"

The policemen grabbed the man once more and handed Youngji her wallet back.

Mr. Hanning looked toward Youngji, "But is he really your father?"

She shook her head quickly, "I don't know him. Please take into account obstruction of business, assault, and property damage when charging him. Make sure he stays in jail for a long time."

He grew enraged, "Hey! Don't you know I raised you!"

"You didn't raise me! You didn't clothe me or feed me and you took the money I earned and gambled it off! I raised myself! I don't have a father." Youngji shouted.

Mr. Hanning nodded, "come with us."

"I'm her real father! I'm telling you!" the man shouted.

"Well, we'll find out more as we investigate," the other policeman reasoned as they began to drag him away.

"I'll punish you for this!" He shouted on his way out.

After he was gone, Ally placed her hand on Youngji's arm softly.

"Everything's okay now," she comforted.

Youngji shook Ally's hand off of her, "Can you guys please get out."

"I was just-" Ally started.

"I don't need it." She protested.

Austin, taking the hint, turned to Dez, "You guys want ice cream? Let's go eat ice cream."

Dez, oblivious, argued, "But I want hot dogs!"

"Let's have ice cream," Austin insisted.

Dez smiled, "So it's your treat then."

Austin nodded and dragged his two friends out of the store to give Youngji some peace as she returned the things to her bag.

As they exited, Ally confronted Austin.

"Did I do something wrong? Right, she didn't pay for the meal sets," she said as she tried to re-enter but was stopped by Austin.

"She doesn't need to pay. I'll tell grandma," he said.

Ally nodded, and Austin smiled slightly when his phone rang.

"Hello? Yes I am Austin Moon. Ally?" he handed the phone to Ally, "hang up in ten seconds."

She grabbed the phone and put it to her ear, "Hello? Skylar? Oh really? No I'll come to you."

She hung up and handed it back to Austin and began to run away when Austin grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

She smiled, "I'm going to meet Umbrella guy! Right!" she handed him a paper, "grandma asked for this, I'll leave it to you!"

She ran away at lightning speed.

Dez watched after her, "Wow it's like she's going off to meet a member of a boy band or something."

**(A/N: ****)))))))) The actor who plays Skylar (lee sungyeol) is in a boy band with the actor who plays the show version of Austin (Nam Woohyun). This is a pun.)**

He looked at Austin, "Oh my god, is this the start of a love triangle?"  
Austin scoffed, "Yeah, okay."

* * *

Skylar sat as his desk, toying with the necklace when Mrs. Hanning walked in.

"Are you studying?" she asked as she placed some snacks on his desk when she caught sight of the necklace.

She swiped it from him, "Why do you have this?"

Skylar took it back swiftly, "It's my friend's necklace."

She became flustered, "Friend? Who's your friend?" he ignored her, "Which friend is it?"

He got up and walked out of his house to his meeting spot with Ally.

Ally beamed and stood up as he approached her. He hid the necklace behind his back and she tried to see what he was hiding but when he wouldn't give, she stopped and pouted.

He finally showed it to her and she beamed once more, accepting the necklace.

"Is this what you were looking for?" He asked, smiling slightly.

"Yes! How did you find it?" She squealed.

He sighed dramatically, "It was really hard to find it."

She looked up at him, "Thank you so much!"

"If you're thankful, buy me a car," he joked.

She laughed nervously, "I have a bad experience with cars."

He furrowed his brows, "bad experience?"

She nodded, "Yeah, don't worry about it. Let's go!"

They began to walk and stopped in the tracks when they spotted Mrs. Hanning. After getting over initial shock, Skylar began to walk again, taking Ally with him, completely ignoring her presence.

* * *

At an arcade, Ally sat, Skylar standing close by, playing a racing game.

"Yes! Wait, oh no!" Ally shouted and instinctively, Skylar grabbed her hand, turning the steering wheel. Then, Skylar being the shy non-touchy child he is started to internally scream that he was holding Ally's hand, staring a hole into their hands. He looked at her face and snapped out of his trance, drawing his hand back quickly and standing father away.

"That's it yes!" Ally chanted.

"Go faster! Faster!" Skylar commented.

She took her hands off the wheel, "speeding always causes accidents."

**(A/N: Just a bit of real life wisdom. Don't speed guys)**

* * *

Ally and Skylar approached a push machine.

**(A/N: You know like those arcade game things that are sort of like a crane game except instead of a crane there's like a stick and you have to aim it correctly to push the prize down)**

Skylar inserted a coin and Ally pushed the car toy down in one try.

**(U/N: Which is sort of unrealistic tbh but we can't waste fictious money you know.)**

"There, I bought you a car," She smiled as they began to walk home.

**(U/N: well technically he bought it himself and you just got it for him but whatever.)**

She pulled out the necklace, "thanks for this."

He shook his head, "Thanks to you. I was in a bad mood today but I'm in a good one thanks to you."

She smiled and sneezed.

"Do you have a cold?" he asked, very worried.

She sniffled and sneezed again.

He looked around, "We need to buy you some medicine."

She shook her head, "I'll take some once I get home."

He was still worried, "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

She laughed, "I'm really healthy! I've never had to take medicine in my life."

"How long do you have to stay at Austin's house?" He asked.

She sighed, "Until I find something."

He chuckled, "You lost another thing? You're so clumsy."

She giggled, "You're right. I'm very clumsy."

He looked to the street, "Should I walk you home?"

She shook her head, "No, it won't take too long to go by myself. Thanks for today!"

She ran away again because she is always running away and never walking away. Because running is more exciting.

**(U/N: But tiring and sweaty and gross.)**

He watched her run away and exhaled, "She's so fast."

* * *

Austin and Dez were at the grocery store. Austin simply threw the things on the list in the cart while Dez pushed it. As soon as Austin put something in the cart, Dez would return it to the shelf.

Austin grabbed another item and looked down into the cart to see it empty. He suddenly moved to hit Dez, but Dez blocked him with the cart.

Dez stopped and stared at Austin dramatically, "Catch me if you can."

Dez abandoned the cart and ran away

Austin sighed, "You're dead once I do!"

* * *

Austin and Mrs. Hanning grabbed for the same tofu at the same time.

"Oh, you take it, teacher," he offered.

She nodded, "Okay, thanks.

Dez ran over to Austin, "We need to go now, Grandma needs us. Oh! Hello, teacher."

They looked at each other awkwardly before Austin and Dez began to walk away.

"Wait a second," Mrs. Hanning called, "What was your name again?"

"Austin Moon," He said.

Her eyes widened as he left, "Austin Moon… Austin Moon…"

* * *

She secretly followed the two home and saw them unloading the groceries for Mrs. Moon.

She gasped; her suspicion came true.

* * *

Austin wiped the tables as he sighed, "Ally Dawson, what's taking you so long?"

"Grandma, I'm hungry!" a foreigner with a heavy French accent walked

"Phillippe, you came again?" Mrs. Moon smiled.

"Give me one serving of ddeobokki please," He ordered.

Mrs. Moon frowned, "You only eat ddeobokki. That's not healthy; eat some rice too."

He grinned, "You're the only one who cares about me, grandma."

The Music teacher and School nurse walked in.

Austin internally screamed but forced a smile, "Hello, teachers."

Mrs. Moon blinked, "teachers? I'm sorry I couldn't go to greet you after Austin transferred. Please have a seat. "

Philippe waved, "Over here!"

Mrs. Moon gaped, "Don't say that to a teacher, how rude!"

The Music teacher laughed, "Do you know Teacher Phillippe?"

Mrs. Moon gasped, "You're a teacher? How do I address you now?"

He chuckled, "Just be the same as before."

"I can't do that! What am I going to do? Please sit, I'll get the food." Mrs. Moon sighed.

Austin brought waters to their table.

"You help your grandma at the restaurant?" The Music teacher asked Austin who nodded.

"He's her only grandchild," Philippe commented.

The nurse sat next to Philippe, "This is the school nurse."

Austin nodded, "I'm Austin Moon and I just transferred here."

She smiled, "Wow, you're so handsome. You look like you could be in a band… R6? R5? I can't remember the name."

**(A/N: Wink wink)**

"Thank you," Austin said as he began to walk away, "What's up with all the teachers in this school? They're so weird."

The Music teacher handed the nurse a fork and knife with a napkin. She took it and gave it to Philippe.

"Thank you," he said nervously and made eye contact with the music teacher, giving it back to him.

The Music teacher smiled and began to hand it to the nurse once more before she spoke up.

"Is this some kind of game?" She deadpanned at the Music Teacher before smiling at Philippe, "Did you take the vitamins I gave you?"

He laughed nervously, "Oh those, can I give them to the Music teacher? I don't need them yet.

The Music teacher nodded, "Oh yes, I've been feeling tired lately and I've been getting headaches-"

"That's because you're alone and getting old, find yourself a girlfriend," she replied flatly before smiling at Philippe.

The Music teacher sighed.

* * *

Austin went to the back, "I'm sorry, Ms. Moon." He said as he hugged his grandmother.

She sighed, "I'm sorry too. I didn't know how important that necklace was to you. But why isn't Ally coming home?"

He shrugged, "She'll come home eventually."

She shook her head, "You should go find her."

* * *

Austin had his phone pressed to his ear, "Skylar Hanning, is Ally with you? Where are you?"

He put it down, "What am I supposed to say to him when he picks up? Why is this so hard? What on earth is she doing?"

He went outside, "she should at least call if she's going to be late."

He was silent for a few seconds, "she doesn't have a phone! This is frustrating!"

He walked to the nearest electrics store and bought Ally a pink Samsung Galaxy Note 5.

**(A/N: No product placement intended. Just the type of the phone is important for later.)**

Ally was running home with the necklace when a man on a bike ran into her causing her to fall. They apologized to each other and Ally realized she lost the necklace she searched the floor, muttering phrases of panic when she saw it dangling on the bars of a storm drain.

She smiled and picked it up carefully when an old restaurant owner poured water on her, causing her to drop the necklace down the hole in shock.

**(U/N: You're so brutal. Poor Ally **

**A/N: This is necessary for later on fight me Sienna)**

She tried to reach through the hole but the space was too small. She kept trying until she realized that she was an angel and she had some powers.

She pointed her finger and tried to lift the necklace out of the hole.

The necklace glowed and levitated slightly before losing the glow and falling back on the ground. She tried again to have the same outcome and Older showed up.

He stood by a tree observing her

* * *

Time Skip

Austin was walking across the bridge looking for Ally. He looked around, waiting for her to show up when he spotted a fatigued and dirtied looking Ally limping up the stairs of the bridge gripping a necklace tightly.

She spotted Austin and smiled brightly, but tiredly and started to run towards him to fall from the pain in her leg.

Austin ran towards her, worried, "What's wrong? Where have you been all day? Skylar didn't take you home even though you look like this?"

She stood up and smiled weakly, "Ta-da! I found your necklace!"

She unclasped it and put it around his neck.

"Don't lose it again, it's tiring to find it," she sighed.

"You…" Austin trailed off.

"I'm glad we found it, but Skylar-"she started.

He put his hand on her head, as if petting her head, "Thank you."

Ally looked down, suddenly shy. He smelled his hand before smelling her hair, "did you fall somewhere?"

She gasped, "How did you know?"

"Where did you fall? You didn't fall in love, did you?" He accused.

She scoffed, "What are you talking about."

He smiled, "If you're going to fall, then fall in love."

She looked in a different direction and spotted Older Angel, running towards him.

Austin looked toward the direction she was looking in and widened his eyes as if he saw something strange.

* * *

**Yeah**

**Yeah**

**Asian Song Recommendations of the Day**

**If You Do by GOT7**

**Just Right by GOT7**

**Run by BTS**

**Dope by BTS**

**Back in Time by Bii**


End file.
